


The Many Faces of Alex Krycek

by carolelained



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 21:26:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 31,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5885755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolelained/pseuds/carolelained





	The Many Faces of Alex Krycek

The Many Faces of Alex Krycek  
By CarolelaineD

I walked out in to the field, well at least in my army gear I was hard to spot.  
I crouched down watching and waiting for any movement in the grass, however after an hour I gave up. Fuck this if the enemy would not come to me I would have to go to them, that was when I heard the phone.

"Hello Alex."

Shit I realized that it was Spender and he was pissed off.

"Sir what can I do for you?"

"Alex don't be coy with me as you know why I am annoyed with you."

"I have no idea what you are talking about Sir."

"Alex dear boy it appears that you have been playing your little army game yet again."

"No Sir."

"You will be punished very hard Alex if you are lying to me, I have it on good word that you are destroying the property again."

"No Sir I swear."

"We will see Alex as I will be home first thing in the morning."

"Fine Sir, I will see you when you arrive."

"Just make sure you are ready for me Alex."

Shit before I even got to answer Spender had hung up. Great now I would have to go dig the mines all back up and hide all the evidence. Maybe Spender would realize that it was not a game, hell when I was in uniform I took my job seriously.  
One day I would get all those Nazis and the fucking spies, hell even the FBI were in on it now with their fuckin Agents.  
However I have decided that one day I would deal with them and hopefully it will be one day soon.

Well I have worked hard and removed all the evidence of my so called game, I guess that I will have to resume my post once Spender goes away again.  
Okay I guess that I will now have to prepare myself for my other job, Alex the super slut.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mulder get in my office NOW."

God Skinner sounded pissed this morning, I racked my brains as too just what I had done this time.  
However I could not think of anything as I had not pissed anyone off or run up any large expenses in a while, hell I still even had my gun and phone which was good for me.

"Sir."

"Just take a seat Agent Mulder."

"Sir can I just ask what I'm supposed to have done."

"For god's sake Agent Mulder not everything is about you, I think we have a problem with security in the car park."

"God not again Sir, this is the second time this month."

"Yes well we had an Agent on guard with orders to follow the suspect."

"So we have made an arrest then Sir?"

"No Agent Mulder, it appears that various cars were left with tracking devices attached then the suspect drove away. The Agent followed the man to a large house in the hills, however we believe that Spender owns the property"

"Do we have any idea who the goon he sent was then?"

"No it appears that he likes to dress in army gear and camouflage paint. The ?gent followed at a safe distance as ordered, we want to find out what Spender's up to before we make any arrests."

"Ok Sir but what do you want me to do?"

"I just wanted to apprise you of the situation Agent Mulder, however if anything else happens we will be making a move on Spender."

"Fine Sir let me know if you need me at all."

"Thank you agent Mulder, you are dismissed for now."

Well I guess that I would have to wait however it still baffled me as to what Spender was up to, hell the man usually showed up in person if he wanted something.  
Well I guess that old Smokey has his goons to run around for him, even so it was only a matter of time before we arrested the macho man in the army uniform.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I had woken refreshed and wide awake, I showered and pampered myself with oils and crap and then dressed.  
I now find myself knelt in front of the door in only a pair of leather tight shorts, oh and let's not forget the leather collar with the lead attached.  
I heard the keys in the lock and prepared for my master and the task at hand.

"Dear Alex, it's so good to see you ready and waiting for me, however before any pleasure we must deal with certain problems."

"Sir please, I swear that I have done nothing wrong and that I have behaved myself."

"Alex I have had various reports that you have been antagonizing the FBI, also that you have been planting mines in the outer fields again. I want the truth Alex starting now."

"Sir I have done nothing so please don't punish me."

"Up on your feet now Alex and follow me."

"Please Sir I can't go out dressed this way."

"You are a whore Alex and will go out as I decide."

I was led by the collar and dressed as the whore I was, then I realized that Spender was examining the field.

"So Alex would you care to tell me why there are plenty of holes in the field, holes that are freshly filled and the size of mines."

"Sir I swear that I know nothing about the mines."

"Shut your lying mouth Alex and return to the house with me."

I followed Spender as he led me upstairs, shit I realized that we were going to my room and not the masters room.

I was shoved down on the bed and cuffed; Spender started emptying out all the drawers and the closet that was when I saw what he held in his hand.

"So Alex you see fit to lie to me, explain why I have found army camouflage gear and paint in your closet."

"I don't know who they belong to Sir."

Shit I could feel the tears race down my cheeks as Spender left the room. When my master returned he grabbed my hair hard forcing my head up, then he shoved the photos in my face.

"Look at them Alex, and I will then ask you again if you have been bad."

I looked at the photos and froze, god I wanted to throw up when I saw what the main feature in every one was. There in every photo was a replica of me in army get up and a gun, fuck what sort of sick joke was this and who was playing it?.

"So Alex I will ask you again if you have been a bad boy?"

"Shit it's not me, I swear master that I know nothing about any of this and it's not me, hell maybe it's just a lookalike."

"Alex dear boy I am no fool, I left you here and you try to give me a tale about a double on my property at the same time. So Alex where were you when this double appeared."

"God Sir please don't do this, I can't remember what I was doing but that's not me."

"I will remove the cuffs and then you will go to the master bedroom, you will lie on the bed and wait for me Alex."

"Please you can't punish me for doing nothing."

"Move NOW Alex."

I knew that Spender was pissed off so I got up and moved, once I made it to the other room I laid on the bed and waited for my punishment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Kimberly can you please ask Agent Mulder to come to my office, please tell him I would like to see him straight away."

I wondered what Skinner wanted now as I was ordered to go see him. I was now just sat outside his office waiting and I hated just waiting. Skinner had wanted to see me yet I had to just hang around.

"Agent Mulder in my office now please."

"Yes sir."

"Take a seat Agent Mulder."

"Yes Sir, can I just ask what this is regarding?"

Skinner threw a packet on my knee, but I waited to see what he had to say before I opened it.

"This packet contains some photo's Agent Mulder, they are stills taken from the video camera in the garage."

"So we can identify the man who placed the trackers on the car then Sir?"

"I do believe so Agent Mulder but I want your opinion on the matter, look at the photos and tell me who you believe the man to be."

I sat there and pulled out about five photos, they were a bit grainy but the face could be seen very clearly.

"The son of a bitch, what the hell's Alex Krycek doing in the FBI garage and more so why the trackers?"

"At the moment we have no idea but I want this dealt with and fast. Krycek already caused me enough problems when he worked for us and I refuse to let him just carry on."

"So how do you want to handle this Sir?"

"It will only be a matter of time before Krycek shows up again, then we will nail him."

"True Sir, Alex Krycek's like a bloody leach and can't just let go."

"I have extra camera's set up so that all we have to do is wait. As you have had dealings with Krycek and know what he is you are on the case Agent Mulder."

"Fine Sir, I believe that it will only be a matter of time before that dirty rat gets what he deserves."

"I really do hope so Agent Mulder, but never under estimate Alex Krycek or the man he works for."

I walked out of Skinner's office on a high, so the little rat bastard wanted to play games did he.  
Hell even with the camouflage and paint Krycek could still turn my cock hard, fuck it I needed to get out of here so that I could deal with my own problem.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I lay there on the bed face down as Spender cuffed my hands to the headboard, he then proceeded to stretch my legs apart and tie them to the bed posts. I could feel the hot tears sting my eyes as he ran his hands down my ass.

"Please Master, I swear that it was not me and that it's a trick or something please don't punish me."

"The only game here Alex is the dangerous one that you appear to be playing. Punishment will be harsh as I have the proof it was you."

"Please Sir I will do anything."

"You still don't get it do you Alex, I will punish you and you will still do as I order."

"God please I will beg just don't beat me again."

"One day you will learn not to lie to me Alex, I would gag you but your begging and screams are a big turn on."

I lay there knowing that nothing would change Spenders mind, but he would have to release my leg's to remove my shorts and that was when I would strike out.

"My Alex such a pretty boy, it's such a shame that you have such a lying filthy mouth."

I wanted to scream when I saw the knife, I knew that I would not get to kick him as he cut my shorts from my body. The bastard had known to keep my leg's tied and now he still has me here naked, fuck the bastard shoved a finger in me dry and then another.

"Scream for me pretty boy, what's the matter Alex has the cat got your tongue."

Oh fuck, I heard Spender remove his pants and then the bed shift as he mounted me.  
The pain was intolerable as he penetrated my ass with no lube or anything, however I bit my lip and refused to scream.

"It's so unlike you Alex to be so quiet, however I guarantee that you will find your voice soon dear boy."

Fuck Spender worked his cock deep in to my ass striking my prostrate, I knew that my own cock was hard yet I also knew I would be punished for it. However it was hard to think negative things under the circumstances.

"Oh god I need to come in your tight ass boy, fuck your so sexy trapped here under me...”

I lay there and closed my eyes as Spender pumped his cum deep in my ass, I now knew that it was time for the real pain.

"You are as good as always Alex, but you have to be punished for lying to me."

I lay there knowing that there was no point begging, Spender would punish me no matter what I said or did.  
That was when I felt the whip strike my backside twice in a row, Spender then went on to whip me across my back repeatedly while I stifled the scream that was on my lips.  
However when Spender went back to my ass and brought the whip down on my aching balls, I screamed and screamed.

"I told you that you would scream for me Alex and now I will clean you up, but never lie to me again."

Spender applied some lotion to my back but it still hurt like hell, then he removed the cuffs and ties.

"You can go use the bathroom Alex then I want you in bed."

"Yes sir."

I shuffled to the bathroom and had a piss, after brushing my teeth I climbed in to bed alone.  
However within five minutes Spender had joined me then I fell in to an uncomfortable sleep.

"Please Daddy don't hurt me, please I'm sorry Daddy and won't do it again."

Fuck that hard slap across the face hurt like hell, I sat up bewildered wondering what I had done now and if I had been a naughty boy again.

"Alex I don't know what sort of nightmares you have, but you will not call me daddy while in this bed."

"Sorry Sir."

"Just get up and go sleep in your own room Alex, I will punish you later."

"Yes Sir."

I walked rather stiffly to my own bed and wondered what I had done to piss him off. Why was everything in my life going wrong? finally I cried myself to sleep.  
Later when I awoke I found a note from Spender, he had gone away on business for a week and it had been unavoidable.  
I knew that he would still punish me for something when he returned; hell I would swear it turned him on more than anything. Not that it mattered for the week coming as I had escaped him for now.  
I walked in to the bathroom for a shower but changed my mind, a long soothing bath would be more appropriate. I then went and changed in to my camouflage clothes and applied enough paint until I was satisfied with my appearance.  
Officer Alex Krycek had work to do and many mines to re plant back in to the earth, oh and then he had to deal with the FBI again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I was bored as everything regarding the x files was quiet, okay I know that I had reports to write but that could wait.  
I decided to pull out Alex Krycek's FBI file and read it, I had not seen him in over a year and wondered what he was up to now.  
We had once shared a bed many years ago back when Alex was a sweet looking kid. Now what do I see him as, yes he's dangerous but he's still fuckin gorgeous.

I was still in a world of my own when I heard the loud explosion and people shouting then the phone also decided to ring at the same time.

"Agent Mulder get down to the basement now, I will meet you there."

"What’s going on Skinner shit I heard the explosion?"

"It would appear that we have been targeted again, two hand grenades were thrown in the garage."

"Was anyone injured Sir, shit do we have the culprit?"

"I will talk when we meet in the garage Agent Mulder."

I took the lift down to the garage and within minutes Skinner was beside me. The garage was full of dust and smoke and the fire crew had arrived.

"Sir do we know if anyone was hurt in the attack?"

"It appears that we have had no casualties Agent Mulder."

"And what about a suspect Sir."

"I have ordered for the surveillance tape to be checked, I will check everything's okay here then I will meet you in my office. We should then have a culprit to arrest well I hope so anyway.

I helped the fireman check that no one was injured just to fill in time, and then I went up to Skinner's office to wait.

"Mulder come in to my office and take a seat."

"Do we have any news yet Sir?"

"Yes Agent Mulder we do but I want you to see the tape for yourself."

I sat and watched as Skinner pressed play on the VCR, oh shit was Alex trying to get himself arrested or even killed.

"So we now know that it's Krycek Sir."

"Yes Agent Mulder and I want this matter dealt with."

"So what do you suggest Sir?"

"This matter needs handling quietly Agent Mulder, I want you to go and check out where Krycek lives. I do not want him arrested until we can get a team together so your orders are to just watch him Agent Mulder."

"Fine Sir, I will requisition a car and get right on to it."

"Agent Mulder."

"Yes Sir."

"When I told you to just watch him that was an order so make sure you follow it."

"Are you implying that I would do otherwise Sir?"

"Don't be coy with me Mulder, you have very little regards for rules and that's what always gets you in to trouble."

"I promise that I will follow orders Sir."

"Just go Agent Mulder and do as I ask please."

"Yes Sir I'm on it now."

I left Skinners office and requisitioned a car, I then drove to where Krycek was believed to be living.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I was rather pleased with myself, I had managed to re plant all the mines and even pay a visit to the FBI. I was now back home so I decided to shower and change in to a clean uniform.  
I still had no bloody idea why my back hurt so much, not that it mattered as I was a fighter and would survive.

I re applied the paint after dressing and then decided to eat, a soldier never marches on an empty stomach or so they say anyway. I then went about planning how to destroy the Nazis and the bloody FBI; shit the phone had to bloody disturb my plans yet again.

"Hello."

"Alex I am starting to get fed up with you again."

"Who is this?"

"Do not push me boy as you know that it's me, Spender your master."

"I am sorry Sir but the only Alex here is Officer Alex Krycek, and I have never heard of you Sir."

"Alex dear boy keep pissing me of if you dare, I swear that you will wish you had never been born boy."

"I am an officer in the army Sir, can you kindly not refer to me as boy."

"I am hanging up Alex however when I return this matter will be dealt with."

"If you say so Sir."

"Oh believe me I do say so."

I stood holding the phone in my hand, I had no idea who this Spender was but at least he had hung up.  
Now it was back to my plans and how to destroy the fuckin Nazis, maybe I could shove the prisoners out in to the fields and let the mines take care of them.

I sat for some time brooding and then I decided to move, I grabbed the traitors and threw them in to the fields. The mines were loud as they went off but at least the Nazis were gone for now.  
I decided to shower and sleep, the FBI could wait until morning as life as a soldier was hard work.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I had arrived at Krycek's place earlier that day and parked out of sight, I then crept closer to the property.  
At first I had thought that it was going to be a long day where nothing happened and then Krycek appeared. After watching the man for some time I realized that I still loved him, despite his very strange and odd behavior.  
After about two hours Alex had gone back indoors and all was silent again, I decided to go get my car. As it was now dark I was pretty sure I could park closer to the house, I decided to phone Skinner and let him know the situation.

"A.D Skinner it's Agent Mulder here."

"Do you have any news for me Agent?"

"Sir I think we could have a problem with Krycek."

"Please explain yourself Agent Mulder."

"I think he's gone mad Sir, he has spent the best part of the day outside yelling about Nazi's."

"We always knew Krycek was strange Agent Mulder."

"Yeah but Sir he has the whole property surrounded by mines, he even spent the best part of the day throwing mannequins on the ground and exploding the mines."

"Alex Krycek is a devious traitor Agent Mulder, maybe he's just sharpening up on his killing skills."

"Sir he kept yelling that the mannequins were Nazi traitors, it was like he really believed in what he was doing."

"Just stay where you are Agent Mulder and keep watch, make sure you let me know if anything else happens."

"I will Sir."

"And Agent Mulder Krycek is very dangerous, so be a good boy and keep your distance. Do you hear me Agent Mulder?"

"Loud and clear Sir."

I ended the call in a pissed off mood why did Skinner see fit to keep telling me how to behave, for fucks sake I am a grown man and an FBI agent.  
Then suddenly I had a thought, I knew that my idea was dangerous but I had to get close to Alex.  
I would go over the field that had held the mines, I knew that Alex had detonated many and had not replaced them.  
I left my car knowing that one wrong step would be the last I took, sweat poured from me as I crept across the field but I carried on going.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fuck this I had finally gone to sleep when the display alarm started bleeping, shit the Nazi's were attacking again. I grabbed my clothes and gun before I crept down the stairs and found out the night vision goggles. I searched the field and realized that I had not re set the mines but that was okay as I could re activate them now, ha the enemy would be taken by surprise alright as I blew them away.  
I looked through the goggles but was surprised to see only one man, fuck the mines I could handle this myself and have some fun at the same time.  
I was as silent as a panther as I crept outside and then I opened fire, I only aimed at the ground but the man dived for cover.

"I have a machine gun and I will shoot if needed, stand now with your hands in the air."

"Alex it's me Mulder, please don't shoot."

"I said hand's in the fuckin air now."

I went over to the man and searched him then I placed his gun in my pocket, I then opened his wallet.  
Fuck the man was an FBI agent however he was now unarmed and at my mercy.

"You will walk towards the house with your hands in the air, try anything and I will kill you."

I led the man into the kitchen and tied him to the chair before I put down my own gun.

"So the FBI want to pay me a personal visit do they, what's your game G man?"

"Alex please don't do this as you know who I am."

"Yeah you are a lying fuckin scumbag FBI Agent and I want a name NOW."

"Please Alex fuck we worked together and you know who I am, it's me Fox Mulder."

"Fuck is that really your name, well Agent Mulder I’m going for a shower and then we can really talk."

"Please Alex."

"You will talk Agent Mulder, believe me I have ways if you refuse so I hope that you like pain.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I watched as Alex went out of the room for a shower, fuck he really believed that I was a stranger and that I was his enemy and knowing Alex that meant I would suffer great pain.  
Shit I had even left my mobile in the car, not that I could do a lot with my hands tied.  
I was a psychologist and I believed that Alex was suffering from a split personality disorder and he was unaware of it. The big question was which Alex would return, himself Alex Krycek or Officer Alex Krycek, however I believed that both personalities were as dangerous as each other.  
But nothing could have prepared me for the Alex that did finally walk in to the room, fuck where had the officer Krycek gone.  
There stood the most gorgeous sight I had ever laid eyes on, Alex stood in front of me naked with an extremely hard cock. I now believe that he's suffering from multiple personality disorder, shit would I be taking advantage of him if we had any form of sex.  
I looked up in to Alex's beautiful green eyes and I knew that I was incapable of any rational thought.

"Do you like what you see Fox, god how I want you to fuck me lover."

"Alex please don't tempt me like this, you know that I always loved you."

"Please Fox don't cry, I am not going to tease you lover as I want you deep inside me."

I sat there tied to the chair as Alex unfastened my pants; oh fuck my cock was desperate for freedom. Then I was in heaven as my cock was placed deep in to Alex's warm mouth and he worked my cock harder than ever.  
Then before I knew it that wonderful talented mouth was gone and Alex was straddling himself over my cock.  
I felt his tight ass grip my cock as he lowered himself on me, fuck Alex was so gorgeous and sexy.

 

"Please Alex untie my hands so I can make you come babe."

"Of course lover, shit I love you Fox."

I suddenly had my hands free however escape was the last thing on my mind, I grabbed Alex's cock and worked up a rhythm, finally he came screaming my name.  
As his hot ass clamped tight I was forced over the edge and orgasmed deep within him, Alex then just lay on me.

"Please come to bed with me Fox and soon we can make love to each other again."

"Shit Alex how can I refuse an offer like that."

Alex got up off my knee and led me to the bedroom, where we made love twice more before sleep claimed us both.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I awoke in the morning to find Fox in my bed, shit we had not slept together for a month or so.  
Shit I had no recollection of the night before and must have been totally drunk or something.  
I decided to leave Fox asleep as he looked so happy and peaceful, I would shower then make breakfast.

I enjoyed a long hot shower and after a coffee I dressed, then I reached for the hair gel.  
Finally I was ready for another day at work, but first I took Fox his coffee and ordered him to get dressed, I had no intention of arriving for work late and as always the phone had to ring, knowing it could be work I answered it.

"Hello."

"Good to hear your voice Alex, I do hope you are behaving yourself boy and that you know who you are talking to today."

"Yes Sir I am aware that it's you Spender so what do you want."

"Just to talk Alex and see if you're alright."

"I am fine but I don't have time to talk right now."

"Alex please tell me what's more important than me."

"I will be late for work that's what, and I don't want to lose my job."

"Alex you don't have a job, apart from servicing my needs that is."

"Look I am special Agent Alex Krycek of the FBI, not your slave."

"Alex will you stop playing bloody games, I swear that when I return I will beat you within an inch of your life."

"I am not a child and you will not touch me."

"I will have to cut this trip short, I will be home in two days."

Shit I swear that everyone has gone mad and I keep getting that strange man phoning me, Spender or whoever he is.

Well it's time to get Fox moving and ready for work.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I lay there in the large bed and knew that I should move, however I could not get the image of Alex out of my head. It was definitely a case of multiple personalities due to Alex's behaviour this morning, the man was dressed in a suit with his hair gelled and going on about work.

"Come on Fox I told you to dress, I can't be doing with Skinner yelling at me this morning for arriving late."

"Fine make me another coffee so that I wake up fully, I will phone Skinner and tell him it's my fault we will be late."

"Ok Fox but please get dressed."

“I’m moving Alex just go get the coffee."

As soon as Alex left the room I phoned Skinner.

"Sir it's Agent Mulder."

"Do you have any news for me Agent?"

"Yes Sir, but I don't think Alex need's arresting, shit I think he needs medical help."

"What makes you say that Agent Mulder is Krycek injured or something?"

"No Sir he needs psychiatric help."

"God Agent Mulder please explain yourself."

"Sir do you believe that Alex Krycek hates you."

"You know that he does, but what the hell does that have to do with anything Agent Mulder."

"Well Sir at the moment he is dressed in a suit and ready for work, he believes that he's still an FBI agent Sir, hell he still even has his badge and gun."

"How do you know that this is not a trick Agent Mulder?"

"Because at the moment Agent Krycek is petrified of you and been late for work."

"So you will be bringing him here with you Agent Mulder."

"Yes Sir, but can you just play along with it until you have seen him."

"Fine I will decide if he's sick or just playing a game and we can take it from there."

"Sir please be warned that Alex seems to have many personalities, I have seen at least three myself."

"We will talk when you arrive, but be warned Agent Mulder your own behavior will be questioned."

"What for Sir I have done nothing wrong?"

"You were ordered to keep your distance Agent Mulder."

"Oh shit."

"Oh shit indeed Agent Mulder."

Fuck I swear that Skinner always knew what I was doing, I got dressed and went to find Alex.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"God you look rough Fox."

"Thanks Alex you really know how to cheer someone up."

"I take it that Skinner was not happy then."

"No he was pissed off with me so don't you worry about it."

"Fox can I just ask you something."

"Yeah go ahead Alex and ask."

"Was I drunk last night?"

"What makes you ask that Alex."

"Because I thought that we had split up, yet I wake to find you in my bed."

"Yeah you had a drink but we are good together Alex, we sorted out our problems."

"So you are willing to give us a go despite our jobs."

"Yes Alex, I love you and you will always be worth the risk."

"I love you too Fox, can you kiss me before we go see Skinner."

"I would love to Alex."

Fox kissed me with such passion that I could have cried, there was a time not so long ago that I thought we would never be together again.

"Come on then Fox let's go face Skinner."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I could not believe that Alex was willing to go see Skinner; it was then that I truly realized that this was no act, Alex was seriously ill and needed help.  
I prayed that he would get the help he needed and that Skinner would not go too hard on him, I hoped that Skinner had believed me, Alex Krycek was walking into that office believing he was an FBI Agent and that Skinner was his superior.  
Finally we arrived at FBI headquarters and we pulled in to the garage.

"Alex you have been very quiet, are you sure that you're okay?"

"Yeah I just can't believe that you still want me and really do love me, I guess that I never expected it that’s all."

"Well I do love you Alex and I will do everything I can to keep you safe."

"Thanks partner and I guess lover now too."

"Yes Alex we are lovers but please watch what you say in front of Skinner."

"I'm not stupid Fox don't worry."

"Come on babe, let's go face Skinner and get this over with."

It was at that point I knew that Alex would not be leaving Skinners office as a free man. Depending on Skinner, Alex would either be arrested or put in a mental hospital. I wanted to just grab him and run but I had to admit that my lover needed help.  
We made it to the fourth floor and to A.D Skinners office, where his secretary told us to go straight in.  
Alex looked petrified of Skinner and kept his head down.

"So Agents would you like to explain why you have arrived for work late, let's start with you Agent Krycek."

"Sir, sorry Sir we overslept and I know that I will be punished for my behavior."

"Mulder take a seat and I will discuss this with you in a moment, Agent Krycek you can remain standing."

I watched Alex as he just muttered "yes Sir" shit I realized that he was falling apart and terrified of Skinner."

"Right we will start with you Agent Krycek, I am your superior and when I talk to you, you will hold your head up and look at me."

I could not believe the sudden change in Alex, he threw himself on to my knee and hugged me while he started begging.

"Please Daddy Don't let him hurt me, I'm sorry Daddy please I will be good just don't let him hit me."

I stroked Alex's hair and looked at Skinner for help, that was when I heard him on the phone.

"Please send them in Kimberly."

The door opened and I saw the men with the straight jacket and I realized that my gorgeous lover had finally gone mad. He struggled as they put the jacket on but I held him tight."

"Shush Alex it will be ok, they only want to help you."

"Please Daddy I hate him don't let him take me."

"Who do you hate Alex?"

"You know that I hate Cancer man, please Daddy he hurts me really bad and touches me."

"Ok calm down Alex Daddy's here, how old are you now Alex?"

"I'm still eight, why?"

Shit I suddenly realized that Alex's problems went back many years and that he was possibly only eight when Spender took him and took him to do what exactly, touch him and hurt him how.  
I knew that would be a problem for later as Alex needed me right now.

"Sir Can I go with Alex?"

"That might be a good idea Agent Mulder, especially as he appears not to want to let you go."

"Thank you Sir."

"Just keep me informed of the outcome Agent Mulder."

"Yes Sir."

I drove in the ambulance to the hospital with Alex, upon arrival he was sedated and taken in to a room.  
Meanwhile I was left in the waiting room to wait for the Doctor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I came around and wondered where the hell I was, shit I must have really pissed of someone this time. My head hurt and I felt lousy but I really wanted to know who had put me here.  
I realised that I was on a bed and strapped down, oh shit it was a fuckin hospital and I was trapped big-time, slowly I drifted in to a deep sleep.

I awoke some time later wondering why Daddy had done this to me. I remember now how I had been naughty and daddy had smacked me then just given me away, and now I was owned by that man who smoked all the time. I started crying and then the tears turned to heavy sobs, a nurse entered the room and gave me an injection and I remembered nothing more.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I had sat in the waiting room for over a couple of hours, finally the Doctor decided to show up.

"Hello Agent Mulder my names Dr Fisher and I am here to help Alex."

"Do you have any idea just how bad he is Doctor?"

"Alex seems to be suffering from multiple personality disorder, at present we have witnesses two personalities."

"Can you please tell me which personalities he has been so far Doctor.

"Yes Agent Mulder, Alex has behaved like a young child and a very distressed one at that, also he has been the bright FBI agent."

"Can he be helped, also is it possible to get rid of all the other personalities."

"Well Agent Mulder it can be very difficult, Alex could become trapped in one personality and remain there, then again he could become his normal self before this happened.  
I would say that the worst case scenario would be to keep switching personalities."

"Thank you Dr, would it be ok to see him?"

"I don't see why not; it might do him some good to know he's not alone."

Just as I was about to follow Doctor Fisher we heard loads of yelling and shouting, the voice was unmistakable.

"Get these fuckin straps off me Now, I swear that I will kill all of you every fuckin last one of you will be dead, who the fuck ordered this."

"You can still see Mr Krycek Agent Mulder, but this is another new personality and we might have to sedate him again."

"Please Dr Fisher just let me talk to him before you sedate him, I know Alex well and this is not just any personality you have heard, that without doubt is the true Alex Krycek."

I was led down the corridor towards the room; as soon as I entered Alex started screaming abuse at me.

"You fuckin bastard Mulder, I swear that I will kill you with my bare hands when I get free."

"Please Alex just calm down and let me explain, shit I love you and don't want to see you hurt."

"YOU LOVE ME, don't you dare lie to me Mulder you are nothing but a fuckin cock sucking whore, hell I bet even Skinners fucked your tight ass and then again maybe half the F.B.I have had you."

"Alex please don't do this I have only ever loved you, I am not a whore and I don't even want anyone else."

"So this is your idea of love then Mulder, sending me to the loony bin."

"You're sick Alex hell it was for your own good."

"Go away Mulder and leave me alone."

"I am going nowhere Alex so just accept it."

Alex became silent for a while, and then I noticed the tears that were rolling down his cheeks."

"Alex talk to me and tell me what I can do to help you."

"Kiss me Fox and tell me what happened and why I'm here."

Shit I realized by the voice and the use of my first name that I was now talking to Agent Alex Krycek my lover and partner, and he wanted answers so I knew that I would have to tread carefully.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fox bent down and gave me a long deep kiss, finally we were forced apart for air.  
However here I was strapped to a table not even knowing why?.

"Please Fox I need to know why I am here, shit all I want is to go back to work."

"You had a nervous breakdown babe and I guess it was from all the stress at work."

"I want to go home, why do I have to stay here Fox can’t you get me out."

"Alex you have to stay here and get better and you know that."

"But I'm fine Fox."

"Alex do you really like your job as an FBI agent."

"It means nearly as much to me as you do Fox why."

"Think about it Alex, unless you are one hundred percent well the F.B.I will not have you back."

"So I guess that I am stuck here then."

"Just for now Alex but I promise that I will help you all I can."

"I love you so much Fox and if it makes you happy I will stay."

"Thank you Alex for doing this willingly, I must go but I promise that I will return in the morning."

"Great so I will be here all alone."

"Alex don't do this please, you know that I can't stay here with you."

"If you leave Fox I want to come with you."

"I'm sorry Alex but you have to stay."

"Fine just go then Fox."

"Do I get a kiss first?"

"No, just go and leave me alone."

"I swear that I will be back babe."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I had walked out of that room and wanted to cry, Alex refused to kiss me or even look at me.  
I wanted Alex to recover and get well, but part of me was scared that I would lose him.  
The real Alex Krycek was a loner and hated my guts.

After arriving home I showered and grabbed a beer, and then I sat there and cried like a baby.  
Fuck I was so in love with a man that would never be mine, I decided that if I kept busy I might be okay for now so I pulled out a pad and made some notes regarding Alex and his other personalities.

ALEX KRYCEK / highly probable that he became what they made him a whore and assassin, and that he could have been a different man if he had grown up normally.

OFFICER KRYCEK / possibly a made up personality to fight his battles and to give him a feeling of power.

SPECIAL AGENT ALEX KRYCEK / A very good chance that he was happy as an F.B.I Agent and won’t let go, maybe a life he had truly wanted.

SLAVE ALEX KRYCEK / Spender's slave for the past twenty years or more, prisoner and whore to a man who would not let him go.

DISTURBED CHILD ALEX KRYCEK / Violent father and handed over to Spender at eight years old, possibly the beginning to Alex's sad misunderstood life.

I believe that Alex has spent his entire life been used and abused, can this cycle be broken and then what would become of Alex.  
Fuck I had one hell of a headache, how do you eliminate four personalities that possibly hold the real Alex together. I believe that the slave and disturbed child should be top priority; I would talk with the Doctor in the morning.  
First I needed sleep so that I would be fit to help Alex.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I hated the fuckin bastards, every single last one of them however as much as I wanted them to all die, I also wanted to die myself.  
Finally the nurse arrived and I was taken to the bathroom and bathed, the bastards had security all the time. Well I was a trained assassin so I could bide my time and wait for an opportunity that I knew would come sooner or later.  
I was taken back to my room by the large guard and given some tablets, the nurse explained that they would help me sleep and that I needed some rest however as soon as they left the room I spat the pills out. I had learnt many tricks in my line of work, however I had been left untied as they believed that I would just sleep.

I waited for over two hours and at bed check I faked sleep, soon the nurse had left me for the night.  
During the trip from the bathroom to my room I had stolen the guards pen, now I sat dismantling it until I had what I needed. I picked the lock then dressed and left my room shit even I was surprised just how easy it was to get past the nurse.  
Twenty minutes later I had found the pharmacy and after breaking in I just grabbed various bottles of pills, when you plan to take your own life anything will do and I was not fussy.

I finally located some toilets and opened the many pills; my life was to end not that anyone would care. I would be just one less bad guy in the world.  
I swallowed the pills by the handful and sat on the floor, I had no idea how long this would take but at least it would happen eventually. Then I fell in to a troubled sleep.

I opened my eyes, fuck where was I and what had I done. I saw the pills and knew things were bad, shit I was an FBI agent and what about Fox my lover what would this do to him.  
I sat there as the tears flowed praying that Fox would forgive me and get on with his life without me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I was up early so that I could phone Skinner, he had not been pleased that I was taking the day off.  
However I had decided that it was time to put Alex first, hell I loved him and now knew that he needed me and was not my enemy, Alex was a far worse victim in all this than any of us and I would do anything to make up for the past.  
I as an FBI agent and a profiler should not have been so quick to condemn the man, yet I had loved him and blamed him for all the wrongs in my life.  
I decided that I should do the thinking later as now it was time to visit Alex, and I was really happy with the thought of seeing him again.

Morning traffic was horrendous but finally I arrived at the hospital, my only worry was what personality Alex would have when I entered his room.  
I opened his door and shouted the nurse.

"Can you tell me where Alex is please?"

"He's in his room Sir."

"Look for yourself; you had better get security to search the grounds."

I went and helped search the hospital when a nurse found me and informed me that Alex had been found, I told the nurse to get me the Doctor Straight away as I wanted answers.

"Agent Mulder I believe you wanted to speak to me."

"Yes Dr Fisher, I would like to know what the hell happened to Alex and where he is now."

"Agent Mulder it appears that Alex somehow managed to pick the lock on his door and also the pharmacy, he took a large amount of pills and passed out. He is now having his stomach pumped and you can see him soon."

"You underestimate the true Alex Krycek and just what he's capable of, he will need to be secured at all times if he's suicidal."

"Yes Agent Mulder it appears that you are correct, it also appears that Alex sees his life as pointless and I think we should start therapy as soon as possible."

"Can I just ask what his chances are of a full recovery, please be honest with me Dr Fisher."

"I have no idea at the moment but Alex seems to spend more time as an FBI agent than anything else, this appears to be a personality that his mind approves of. I will try to explain his condition the best I can.  
A person with multiple personality disorder can have from two up to one hundred different personalities however so far I have only seen four in Alex.  
The process by which one of these personalities reveals itself and controls behavior is called switching. Most of the time the change is sudden and takes only seconds.  
Because alternate personalities are formed by childhood disassociation as a result of trauma, it is not surprising that eighty six percent of people with MPD have one alter with a child's personality.  
Which Alex has clearly shown the personality of a very distressed child."

"So Dr you believe that this all started many years ago, possibly from a young age."

"It's very possible Agent Mulder that Alex has spent his entire life been abused one way or another."

"But there is a chance that he could spend his entire life like this."

"We will take it one day at a time Agent Mulder; I will take you to see Alex now.  
If he is awake please keep conversation to a minimum until you are sure which personality's present."

"Yeah I understand, don't upset him just in case it's the personality of the young Alex."

"Yes that is correct however Agent Krycek also seems to be a very vulnerable man."

I followed the Doctor and prayed that Alex would be okay.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I woke feeling like shit, I had a really bad headache and my throat was sore.  
I decided that maybe I should just go back to sleep and forget about everything, however my plans went out of the window as Fox entered the room.  
I loved this man with all my heart but was afraid that I was pushing him away, shit I was not even fit to call myself an FBI agent.

"Fox."

"How are you feeling Alex?"

"Like shit, Fox can I ask you something and will you please give me an honest answer."

"Of course I will be honest Alex, what do you want to ask me?"

"Do you really love me Fox?"

"I love you with all my heart, what makes you ask that Alex."

Shit I had tried so hard to hold the tears back, however this one man and his declaration of love had me sobbing.  
Fox came over and held me tight in his arms.

"I will always love you Alex, shush its ok babe I'm here for you."

"How can you love me Fox, I am sad and pathetic even I hate myself. Shit I am not even fit to do the job I have or to even make love to you Fox."

"You are ill Alex and this is only temporary, you are a very strong man and can fight this illness."

"Yeah that's if I don't kill myself first."

"Do you have any memory Alex of escaping and stealing the pills, hell do you even remember taking the pills."

"I have no memory whatsoever of anything, I remember falling asleep only to wake up on the bathroom floor. I saw all the pill bottles and tablets Fox and that was when I realised just what I had done."

"Did you not want to die Alex, is that what scared you babe."

"I already thought I was going to die anyway, I was more scared of the thought that you would be left all alone, and that I would have caused you great pain."

"At the moment you are more important than anything Alex, all I want is for you to get well again."

"They want to hypnotise me Fox, shit they think that I am mad."

"It's ok Alex they just want to help you."

"But I won't even know the outcome Fox as they seem to be afraid to tell me anything."

"Its ok babe, when I get the report from the Dr I will come back and discuss it with you.  
All I ask Alex is for you to cooperate the best you can with them, and I promise no one will hurt you."

"I love you Fox and you are all I have left."

"Alex where are your parents and family."

"PLEASE DADDY, don't let him take me, I'll be a good boy."

I lay there not understanding why Daddy was holding me down, or why he wanted to give me away.  
I hated that man who smoked and I hated the way he looked at me, finally I slipped in to darkness and all was forgotten.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fuck I realised just how easy it was for Alex to change personality, I held him and stroked his hair.

"It's okay Alex you're safe, Daddy won't give you to him as you have been a good boy.  
Just cry Alex let it all out, I swear that I am here for you always, I won't let you go babe."

I sat there with a sobbing Alex in my arms and held him tight, finally the Dr entered the room.

"I must say Agent Mulder that I am really impressed with the way you are helping him, many work colleagues would have given up on him."

"Alex is a good FBI agent and my partner, I am also aware Dr Fisher that he has no one else to be here for him."

"He will need all the help he can get Agent Mulder we will let him rest then we will try hypnosis."

"Do you really think that it will help him Dr?"

"It will help us to have an idea just what's going on in his head, would you like to sit in Agent Mulder while we carry out the process."

"No he is quiet now and the boss requires me to do some work, I would appreciate an update when I return later."

"I will have a full copy of the report prepared for you Agent Mulder."

"Thank you Dr Fisher for everything."

I left Alex fast asleep and went to the nearest cafe, I needed some caffeine as Skinner would not appreciate me getting drunk right now.  
I wanted to be with Alex while they hypnotized him but knew that it was not possible, they never knew that I was his lover and I was afraid that I might crack up.  
I know that I was acting cowardly but to hear the man I loved talk as a child, well let's just say that it was breaking my heart.

I went back to my office and finished a couple of reports, well at least that would keep Skinner off my back. I even phoned Scully as I felt so alone, but she was busy doing an autopsy.  
Scully had been my partner for a few years, however I could not hold it against her when she decided that enough was enough.  
It was hard working the x files alone but it appeared that no one wanted to work with me. I realised that I had only ever wanted Scully or Alex anyway, secretly it was Alex I truly wanted and I often wished we had been partners for longer.  
I made a few phone calls and handed in my reports, and then I decided that it was time to pay Dr Fisher a visit again and learn the truth.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I had no recollection as to what the hell I was doing, this man was wheeling me in to a room where I received an injection and was then left alone.  
I soon realized that the drug was just a relaxant as I felt calm and happy; however this appeared to be a new game. I guess I was the mental patient oh well I was all for kinky sex well any sex was okay actually, I mean after all that was my job.  
Well if the man who as just entered the room is the client, fuck with looks like than he can have me any way he wants me.

"Hello gorgeous."

"Alex are you okay?"

"Oh yeah I'm fine now you have arrived big boy."

"Alex stop undressing."

"Don't you want to fuck me big boy?"

"Alex I want you to dress."

God this guy was one hell of a looker but he had serious sexual hang ups. I grabbed my now erect hard cock and started to pleasure myself, fuck it felt like months since I'd done this.  
I worked my hand faster along my cock knowing that I would come soon."

"Come on big boy the least you can do is suck me off, look I'm all ready for you."

"God Alex you really don't realize just what a turn on you are, but I will never touch you again while in this state as you are ill."

The fuckin cock tease, now I was not good enough for anything not even sex, I would show him as I felt my anger rising.  
I leap of the bed and grabbed him and we both fell to the floor, shit I knew I was no match against him, well not with the injection I had just been given.

"Mulder what the fuck are you doing here, I swear if you're behind this I will kill you."

"Ha nice to see the real you Alex, even if you are spiting fire and all shit just relax Alex and I won't hurt you."

"You fuckin bastard I bet you had me put in here, well you are one dead man Mulder."

"I will let go of you Alex if you behave."

"Fine whatever."

I waited until Mulder had got up and pulled me to my feet, then I made my move on the poor Agent pinning him against the wall, I lifted my hand to hit the one man swore that I would never hurt again, then I collapsed sobbing.  
I looked up in to the gorgeous eyes of my lover, fuck what had I done.

"Fox."

"It's okay Alex."

"How the fuck can you say it's alright, fuck I could have killed you Fox and I don't even know why I attacked you."

"Alex just let me hold you, I know that you never meant to hurt me."

I sat on the floor with the tears coursing down my face, this was not what I wanted but it was for the best.

"I want you to do something for me Fox."

"I will if I can Alex, god I would do anything for you."

"Walk out of that door Fox and never look back, just forget about me and that I ever existed."

Fox knelt down on the floor with me, god I felt so loved as he hugged me and cried.

"That Alex is something I will never do, so you had better accept that I will always be here.  
You are my life Alex and without you I am nothing."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I had stayed with Alex until he fell asleep then I went to find Dr Fisher.  
At least I had learnt by Alex's behavior towards me just which personality was making an appearance, I also knew that I had come close to the true Alex hitting me, but saying that he had never retaliated even when he could have. Maybe just maybe Alex still did have feelings for me even when he was the assassin.

The Dr looked up and smiled at me...

"I have the report for you Agent Mulder; however I am attending to my patients at the moment.  
Would you like to read the report yourself and maybe we can discuss it later."

"Thank you Dr Fisher I would really appreciate that."

I was handed a report and then led in to a small room, the Dr Assured me that I would have all the privacy I needed.  
I sat there for a full ten minutes scared to even look at the report, shit what if it was worse than I expected. I finally knew that I had to know and that I also owed it to Alex.  
I sat and opened the file and started to read, that was when I realized it was only a one page report.  
There in the folder was a cassette tape, I guessed that I would have to listen to Alex after all.  
I put the cassette in the tape player and pressed play and believe me I was so glad that I was alone to go through with this.

This is a basic report regarding the outcome of hypnosis.  
Patient name: Alex Krycek  
Dr in charge: Dr Robert Fisher.

I listened as Alex was hypnotized, then the Dr started asking questions.

"Alex can you go back to a time when you were only eight."

"Yes."

"Where are you now Alex."

"I am at home."

"Who is there with you Alex?"

"My Daddy and another man who wants to take me away."

"Why does he want to take you away from your home Alex?"

"Because Daddy said I was a naughty boy and this man would teach me to behave."

"Did your father hit you Alex?"

"Yes most days."

"Did you still love him?"

"Yes Daddy say's he hits me to make me strong."

"I want you to leave that bad time Alex, you are now fourteen Alex please tell me where you are."

"I live with him."

"Who Alex."

"The smoking man."

"Does he look after you well?"

"He locks me in the basement and hits me."

"Does he touch you in any other way Alex?"

"Yes he plays with my cock and makes me put his own in my mouth."

"How do you feel about this Alex?"

"I hate it because he forces my head to stay there, then I have to swallow his cum."

"Okay I can see that you are starting to get stressed Alex, its okay we will move forward until you are sixteen. Where are you now Alex."

"I am laid on a big bed and my arms and legs are tied to the bedposts."

"Are you alone Alex."

"No Cancer man's here with me."

"Has he touched you at all Alex."

"No but I am tied here and naked, he says that now I am sixteen that I am old enough to get fucked."

"Okay Alex you are now twenty and a full grown man, are you in control of yourself."

"Alex is an assassin and a trained killer so he looks after me."

"What is your job then Alex."

"I am Spenders slave and whore."

"Is there anyone else there to protect you Alex?"

"Yes Officer Krycek protects me from the enemy as does Agent Krycek."

"Who do they protect you from?"

"Spender."

"Who protects you the most?"

"Alex Krycek the assassin, he is very hard and looks after me."

"Does he just look after anyone other than you?"

"Yes he looks after me, Spenders whore and the very young Alex who's only a child."

"I believe that you have done well for today Alex, when I count you will come back to me and all will be well."

Fuck I could not believe what Spender had put Alex through, I sat for another hour and cried for the man I loved. I finally calmed down and went to the bathroom where I cleaned up my face, and then I went to see if Dr Fisher was free.

"Agent Mulder I take it that you have listened to the tape."

"Yes Dr, do you have any idea if Alex can be helped at all."

"We are working on it, however at least we now know what we are up against."

"And what would that be Doctor"

"Alex Krycek has five personalities, two are victims and the other three are the protectors."

"Well they don't protect him very well do they?"

"Alex uses the personalities to escape this man and feel in control."

"So we need to get rid of the other four personalities."

"I am afraid that at the moment we are unsure just which one is the real Alex Krycek."

"I need to go home, you have my number please phone if there is anything to report."

"Fine no problem Agent Mulder."

I knew that once treatment started and they tried to rid him of his extra personalities, I would lose Alex for good. I decided to just go home and get drunk.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bastard, I swear that I would break that fuckin Dr's neck, okay so I lost it and the bastard had me strapped to a table. I was really pissed off and all alone now, then the door opened and I looked straight in to the eyes of the Doctor.

"I am going to sedate you Alex, I would prefer you to stay here but your Father has come to take you home."

"Daddy have you really come for me."

"Yes boy we are going home where we belong."

Funny as the sedative started to take effect, I could never remember my father smoking.

I woke some time later to find myself naked and spread eagled on a bed.  
Fuck then I felt the whip as it came down on my backside.

"You are mine Alex and you will never disobey me again."

Fuck he hit me twice more with that whip, shit I was a trained assassin for fucks sake.

"I swear that I will kill you Spender when I get free."

"Oh Alex how you turn me on when you talk dirty, I was going to fuck you but this way it will hurt more when I do."

I lay there confused and then I realised that it was my master who was talking to me, and whipping me until my ass bled."

"I am sorry Sir, I swear that I will not disobey you again, please don't beat me anymore."

"This time I plan to beat you and fuck you until you can't stand Alex, then I will go find your collar and lead. This time you will not remove it without my permission."

"Please Master."

I realized that my pleas went unheard as the whip came down many more times.  
Soon Spender was naked and parting my ass cheeks, fuck he was so rough with his hands causing the welts to bleed. I so badly wanted to scream but I Knew I would only suffer more in the long run.

"No lube Alex, this is not pleasure but a punishment and you will take all that I give."

"Yes Sir, Sorry Sir."

Fuck I laid there as Spender pounded in to me hard over and over again, I wanted to throw up but would not dare. I heard the old man groan and come deep with me but not before he had caused me agony.

I felt the collar refasten around my neck then Spender unfastened my restraints, fuck then the bastard slapped me hard across my already painful backside.  
I screamed as Spender slapped me hard again, while the bastard just stood there laughing at me.

"Get up Alex so that we can shower together."

"Yes Sir."

I staggered to my feet and was led by my lead to the bathroom.

"You have been neglected my dear boy without me, I think that we should prepare an enema for you."

"Yes Sir."

"Good boy, now stand in the shower while I insert the tube."

I felt the tube as it went up my ass, my already sore fuckin ass. However soon the pain became a different one as my stomach started cramping, Spender had is arms around me making the pain worse.

"Please Sir, I can't take any more."

"Don't you dare tell me what you can and can't do boy, for that you will have to wait longer before I end this."

I stood there and it felt like my whole inside was about to explode, while Spender stood trying to make my limp cock hard.

"Okay that's enough Alex, just hang on while I remove the tube."

As soon as that tube was removed I had no control over my bowels and they rapidly emptied.

"You see I told you that you were filthy Alex, now lets clean you up so we can get some sleep."

I stood humiliated as Spender washed me, finally when he was happy he led me to the bedroom and told me to lie on the bed.

"We will finish your punishment in the morning Alex, I had spent a lot of time searching for you and punishing you that I need some rest."

"Yes Sir."

My hand was cuffed to the bedpost before Spender climbed in next to me and hugged me; I felt the lone tear roll down my cheek and held back the rest.

"You are mine Alex and I will never let you go."

"Yes Sir."

"Do you realise Alex that you are my property, I bought you from your father and he was paid very handsomely. You see Alex you only have me as even your own Daddy never wanted you."

"Daddy please don't send me away, I will do anything daddy and be good for you' PLEASE DADDY."

"Alex for god's sake what the hell is wrong with you, please stop shouting?"

"Dad....."

I had only just opened my mouth as Spender slapped me hard, then I was un cuffed and thrown in to another room. I heard the door slam shut and lock behind me.

"You will stay there tonight boy while I think of an appropriate punishment for you."

The room was dark and I could just make out the shape of the bed, I could not see anything else and I was scared.  
I climbed on to the bed and huddled in to a tight ball, soon I had cried myself to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I was having a rather good dream regarding myself and Alex, then the god dammed phone had to wake me.

"Yeah Mulder speaking."

"Agent Mulder this is Doctor Fisher."

"Is there a problem regarding Alex."

"I just wanted to call and ask you, are you aware that Alex has left and is no longer my patient."

"What do you mean he's left?"

"He was checked out and taken by his father, despite the fact that he is ill and needs help."

"Can you explain what Alex’s father looked like Dr Fisher."

"Yes he was tall with dark hair, he was wearing a suit and topcoat."

"Anything else you can remember; did he have an accent or anything."

"No Agent Mulder but he did have an attitude towards me, I only told him that it was a hospital and smoking was not permitted."

"I will deal with this from my end as it's an official matter now, Alex will have been taken against his own will."

"Are you sure Agent Mulder, the man looked very official and even had all the paperwork."

"It's okay this man is known to me; I will be in touch as soon as I know anything."

"Thank you Agent Mulder, I cannot stress enough how urgent Alex needs help."

Shit that cancerous bastard had Alex again; I had heard the tape and knew what the old man was capable of doing to Alex.  
I had no time to phone Skinner and I knew where the house was located anyway, I grabbed my keys and left as I wanted Alex back even if it was only temporary.

Over an hour later I was sat near the house watching, I felt deep fear when I saw the house in total darkness and so quiet.  
I made sure both my guns were in place and grabbed my phone, within minutes I was near the back door using my FBI issue picklock, fuck my job Alex was far more important to me.  
After entering I started to search the rooms with my gun drawn, then I felt physically sick as I realised the house was empty fuck how would I find Alex now.

I decided that it was time to get some help and phoned Skinner.

"Skinner its Mulder."

"Agent Mulder it's late so make this quick, and it had dam well better be important."

"Spender has taken Alex and I want him found."

"Calm down Agent Mulder, I thought that Alex was in a secure hospital."

"He was until Spender claimed to be his father, he then signed Alex out taking him god knows where."

"I can arrange for someone to check out the property where we found Alex."

"Don't bother wasting your time Sir, that house is empty."

"I will not even ask how you know that Agent Mulder, leave it with me and I will see what I can do.  
Be warned that Spender's a very powerful man Mulder, he could hide Alex without us ever finding him."

"I swear that I will kill that black lunged bastard when I see him."

"Agent Mulder I would advise you as your superior to stay away from him, I will do all that I can to help you."

"Thank you Sir."

"Come to my office first thing in the morning, we can take it from there Agent Mulder just get some sleep in the meantime."

"Yes Sir."

Fuck, fuck, fuck that bastard had Alex and there wasn't a dam thing that I could do to help him.  
I sat there praying that Alex was alive and not in any pain.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I awoke to the sound of the key turning and the door opening slowly, there stood Spender just staring at me.

"On your feet now boy, was you even planning on getting up today."

"Yes Sir."

"Well I can tell you right now Alex; breakfast ended over an hour ago so you will have to make do with water."

"Yes Sir."

I stood up as Spender grabbed hold of the lead and led me to the door.

"Please Sir, can I get dressed first."

Shit the hard slap was so sudden that it made my head spin, I could taste the blood on my lips.

"You are my whore and will remain naked from now on, when will you learn your place boy.  
Alex look at me when I speak to you."

I lifted my head and looked at Spender, then something in me changed and Alex Krycek would not take this from an old man. I lunged forward knocking him to the floor but then I screamed in agony.

"That was very stupid Alex, the collar is fitted with a Taser and I have the remote so that I can always control you."

I lay there sobbing as my hands were cuffed together, suddenly the old man pulled my head up by my hair and yelled at me.

"We will try again, on your feet now Alex and go to the bathroom."

I walked to the bathroom and waited for Spender.

"Bend over the bath Alex this will be your punishment for attacking me, but don't worry you have many more punishments to follow."

I bent forward over the bath and screamed as the whip came down over my ass and back, shit I was already cut open from last night.

"Go on Alex scream, god how you turn me on when you give in to me. Stand now and get in the shower so that I can give you an enema."

I stood in the shower while he shoved the tube up my ass, fuck he had only given me one last night.  
I realised that the lack of food and water was making me even weaker, finally the pain ended for now."

"Bedroom now Alex and lay on your back."

I went to the bedroom and laid as instructed, soon Spender returned carrying many things.  
I was back to been spread eagled and restrained, the only difference was that I was now on my back.

"So beautiful Alex, you see I want to look at you as I give you your punishment and you can look in the ceiling mirror and see exactly what I do to you."

I closed my eyes and prayed for it to end, and then the bastard slapped me again.

"Don't you dare close your eyes Alex, I want you to see what I can do to your delectable body."

I watched as Spender grabbed a bottle of oil and poured it over my chest, and then the man grabbed the whip and went in to frenzy with it whipping me over and over again.  
I saw in the mirror my own body and the bed sheets covered with my blood. Spender brought the whip down many more times until finally I blacked out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I had spent over a day now without any news, it was as if Spender had just disappeared along with Alex and it was tearing me apart. I grieved for the loss of Alex and how he might be suffering; I also knew that Alex needed treatment and that Spender could push him mentally over the edge.  
I grabbed my keys and as I grabbed my mobile it rang, hell maybe Skinner had some news regarding Alex.

"Mulder here."

"Agent Mulder I just wanted to pass on some advice to you."

"Who is this?"

"I would appreciate if you could refrain from breaking in to my home."

"You fuckin cancerous bastard, where the hells Alex."

"At home Agent Mulder, where else would you expect him to be?"

"You can't keep him against his will Spender, put Alex on I want to talk to him."

"My Alex is too busy to take your call and tied up at the moment."

"You bastard what have you done to him."

"Okay Agent Mulder I will take the phone to Alex."

Shit I heard Spender talking quietly to Alex, and for as long as I live I will never forget the screams I heard. What the fuck was the bastard doing to him and would Alex even survive.

"Now you know that Alex is alive and well you can leave us alone, goodbye Agent Mulder."

"I will break your fuckin neck Spender when I get my hands on you, hell maybe I might just torture you first."

"Don't play a game that you will never win Agent Mulder."

I stood holding my mobile as Spender terminated the call, how the hell would I find Alex now.  
I decided that I would go and search Spenders abandoned house maybe there might be some clue as to where Alex was been held.  
The question was would Skinner authorise back up, well I guess I could only but ask.

"A.D Skinner speaking, how may I help?"

"Sir it’s me Mulder."

"What is it Agent Mulder."

"I just received a call from our smoking friend and I know that he has Alex."

"What do you want me to do Agent Mulder?"

"Arrange some help to search his house."

"I am sorry Agent Mulder, orders have come from higher up to leave this well alone."

"So what are you saying Sir that Spender can kill him if he wants, well he will have to kill me first."

"Agent Mulder calm down as behaving like that won't help Krycek."

"Well I want him back Sir."

"Agent Mulder are you still in a relationship with Krycek."

"It's complicated Sir, we had a relationship when Alex was an Agent then it ended.  
However I still love Alex and always have, I am aware that once he becomes well he will hate me again."

"So why the interest Agent Mulder."

"Because I believe Spender forced Alex in to doing what he did, also I would not even want my worst enemy to die at Spenders hand. I have no idea what Spender has done to Alex but I guarantee the screams of pain were genuine."

"Well like I said there is nothing I can do Agent Mulder, other than to advise you to leave it alone."

"Sir you know that I can't do that."

"Then I am sorry Agent Mulder but you are on your own."

"As always, well thanks for nothing Sir."

I ended the call before Skinner even had a chance to reply, well I guess that I really was all alone not that it mattered. I would wait until dark and go search the bloody house on my own, I did most things alone anyway and some things never change.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I came around to a hard slap across my face, and then I remembered just where I was.

"I have only just started your punishment Alex, therefore I would not advise you to pass out on me."

"No Sir, sorry Sir."

I wanted to scream, my body was battered yet Spender had said he had just started.  
Not that there was anything I could do about it hell I could not even move.

"Well I am ready for the next step Alex so stay awake."

I watched as Spender opened a tube of lube and smeared it all over my ass, so I was going to be fucked hard then as usual.  
Fuck I felt him work his fingers deep in to my ass and then I wanted to scream, the bastard was working his whole hand inside me.

"Stay with me Alex and look at me while I do this."

The bastard clenched his fist within my ass and I could feel the unbearable pain, shit I knew deep down that my skin had torn open. Spender started pulling his fist so far out and then shoving it back in hard, that was when I screamed.

"Come on scream for me Alex, it's okay no one will hear you out here."

I screamed and suffered the torture until my throat hurt, that was when Spender removed his fist.  
Fuck I realised that despite what he had done Spender still intended to fuck me and shoved his erect cock deep within me, that was when I started babbling like a baby.

"I want to die, I want to die, please let me die."

"You are mine Alex, I will only punish you with injuries that can heal and never kill you."

"Please kill me."

"Alex shut up if you want this punishment to end."

I lay there quiet until Spender came in my ass; he then just got up and left the room.  
When I glanced in the mirror all I saw was the blood and my battered body.  
Soon Spender returned with some water and ointment then he then untied me.

"Come on Alex let's get you cleaned up and some cream on the wounds."

I lay there as Spender cleaned me up, the pain was unbearable but I refused to scream.

"I have no plans of keeping you tied up Alex, but be warned you try to escape and I will kill you along with Mulder. Do you understand me Alex?"

"Yes Sir."

"What do you understand, tell me Alex as I want to hear you say it?"

"No escaping Sir."

"You will behave if you never want to be punished like this again."

"I promise to behave sir."

"Very good Alex you have learnt well."

"Can I have a drink Sir?"

"Yes of course you may Alex, you are free to move around but will remain undressed apart from the collar."

"Yes Sir."

"Even when I leave you alone you will behave, I want you waiting for me like before Alex."

"Yes Sir."

"Come on then let’s get you something to eat and drink."

Spender helped me up and led me to the kitchen, I was so weak I could hardly stand.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I had waited until dark before returning to Spenders home, I now sat in my car just watching and waiting. I had my guns and a torch oh and my lock pick of course so I put on my black gloves and exited the car.  
I had managed to make it to the house when I was grabbed from behind.

"Calm down Agent Mulder and stop fighting me."

The large hands that held me released their tight grip on me however I knew the voice and knew I was doomed, no finding Alex and hell possibly no job left either but I turned around anyway.

"Skinner, I should have fuckin known that you would follow me."

"Agent Mulder I am your superior so just watch that mouth of yours."

"How will you be my fuckin superior when they fire me?"

"Agent Mulder I am here to help you, and it's not just your job that’s going to be on the line."

"Why Sir."

"I thought about what you said before and maybe Alex Krycek does just need help, shit I know that Spender uses everyone."

"Why help me Skinner if you could lose your job?"

"Firstly I do not plan to get caught, and secondly Spender deserves everything he gets."

"Okay let’s go then Sir."

We entered the house and searched it without any luck as there was nothing to give us any leads at all.

"Thank you Sir for risking everything to help me."

"You know that my capabilities are limited Agent Mulder, however I will help you the best I can."

"Yeah but I don't think there is anything more that we can do, we have reached a dead end Sir."

"I can't set anything up at headquarters as you know, would you be willing to let me use your apartment as a base Agent Mulder."

"Yeah sure Sir but what do you have in mind."

"I know it's a long shot but I want surveillance to tap your phone, maybe if Spender does phone again we can trace it."

"Fine it is a long shot as you said, however I am willing to try anything."

"I also will place four swat team members there who will be ready and waiting if we get a lead. I wish I could spare more but that would draw attention to our plans."

"Believe me Sir four is more than I expected, hell everything you have done is more than I expected."

"Come on then Agent Mulder we have work to do."

"Yes Sir, and thank you Skinner for everything."

"You are one of my best Agents Mulder, it's a shame that things went wrong for Alex as he also was a good agent."

"Yes he was Sir."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Three days I had been with Spender but I had finally learnt my place, and as long as I behaved Mulder was safe. I was still getting fucked two or three times a day despite my injuries, so they never had chance to heal only get worse.  
However at least Spender was going away for a few days so that meant no pain for a while, shame I was already hurting like hell, but I knew I was a prisoner if I wanted Fox to live.

"Alex get in the kitchen so I can discuss a few things with you."

"Yes Sir."

I walked to the kitchen and sat down I could not help but notice Spenders packed bags, good at least he would be gone very soon.

"Alex you will have run of the house, however you must not wear any clothes except for the collar."

"Yes Sir."

"I will phone before I am due home, you will be on your knees at that door waiting for me."

"Yes Sir."

"If you try to escape I will track you down and bring you back, do you understand me Alex."

"Yes Sir."

"If I have to search for you I will punish you far worse than you have ever been before, then I will find Agent Mulder and terminate him."

"Yes Sir."

"Alex stop saying that, tell me what will happen if you escape."

"I will be severely punished worse than ever, and then you will kill Mulder."

"Yes Alex that is correct, if you thought that my fist up you backside was bad, well let’s just say I can find far larger things."

"Yes Sir."

"Kiss me now Alex so that I may leave, don't worry I will fuck your delectable body so hard on my return."

"Yes Sir."

I stood up and kissed Spender on the lips, however as soon as he left I went to brush my teeth.  
Great a day or so alone, fuck Spender there was no way I was staying naked while he was away.  
I had been told that he would call before he came home, and that was fine as I could at least dress until then.  
I went for a long hot bath, after drying I decided to wear my military uniform as Officer Krycek had work to do.  
Shit Spender must have just grabbed my stuff without looking, I even still had my gun and knife.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I was scared that I missed any calls therefore I had brought some work home.  
The swat guys stayed out of my way while I was busy but we all played cards and stuff at night, yet my heart just wasn’t in anything anymore.  
The days were going by without any calls or even any news, all I wanted was Alex safe even if he would not be mine which was a very high probability.  
We had grabbed some beers at the local store and Skinner had said no more than one each, even if it was not by the book we were still working. However, in the middle of the card game every one moved when the phone rang, I waited for the swat leaders command and then answered.

"Mulder here."

"Fox."

"Alex is that you."

"Fox I'm sorry for everything."

"Please Alex I'm here just don't hang up."

"Goodbye my lover at least this way you will be safe."

The phone went dead and to make matters worse no trace had been made.  
I went to bed and cried myself in to a very restless sleep.  
Morning came and there had been no more news but I had known in just them few words that Alex was suffering, suffering at the hands of that bastard Spender.  
I believe that Spender had threatened Alex that he would harm me, yet I still had the feeling that Alex was planning something very stupid, I just prayed that he was not intending to kill himself.  
Later that day the phone rang but it was not Alex this time.

"Mulder."

"Agent Mulder I just wanted to let you know I had a visitor today, our smoking friend."

"What the fuck did that bastard want?"

"To tell you to stay out of his life as Alex was not your concern."

"Like hell he's not."

"He also said that he paid very handsomely for Alex therefore he was his property."

"Alex is a man and is no ones property, I listened to the hypnosis tape and it would appear Spender bought Alex from his father."

"And how old was Alex at the time."

"He was eight years old Sir, just a small child."

"So you may be right Agent Mulder and that Alex is well and truly under his influence, I must admit that I respected him and had high hopes for him when he was one of my agents."

"Who knows Sir maybe if we could get him away from Spender he might just be a better person."

"Who knows Agent Mulder, all I can suggest for now is that we do what we can and don't give up."

"Yes Sir."

Deep down I knew as long as Alex was alive I would never give up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I was busy cleaning my gun when the phone rang...

"Hello."

"Alex my dear boy are you misbehaving."

"No Sir."

"You will be punished for lying to me Alex, I have all outgoing calls monitored."

"Shit."

"Oh yes shit indeed Alex, I will be home in the morning at ten a.m. you will be ready and waiting for me. Oh and by the way Alex don't phone Agent Mulder again."

"I am a fuckin adult and can do what the fuck I want."

"You must really like to be punished Alex well that’s two you have earned now, would you like to try for a third."

"No Sir."

"Glad to hear it and I will see you soon."

So the bastard was returning at ten a.m. in the morning, great I had twelve hours left to myself before I would receive my punishment.  
I was wide awake and had no plans to sleep at all that night, so the question was what I could do instead. To hell with it I decided that I would drink his best whisky and get drunk.  
I must have passed out as I awoke to a noise in the room, and there stood Spender larger than life.

"Fuck you're early."

"Oh yes Alex I am, well what do you have to say for yourself."

"Nothing."

"Don't piss me off Alex, get in the bathroom and strip then I want you on the bed NOW ALEX."

"Shit ok I'm moving."

Soon I was naked and back on the bed restrained while Spender grabbed the lube, he then shoved his cock deep within my ass.

"You have broken more rules than I can count Alex, phoning Mulder getting drunk, hell you were even wearing clothes while I was away despite my orders. Oh and also you appear to have a very vulgar mouth Alex which makes me very angry."

"Sorry Sir."

I lay there as Spender fucked me hard shoving his hard cock deep in me, I felt so sick when he grabbed my cock. However suddenly Spender came grunting but he soon replaced his limp cock with his fuckin fist. I was surprised when after a minute he withdrew his hand and untied me, and then I was shoved in to the bathroom hard.

"You smell really bad Alex and need a shower first, and then I will have you back on the bed so I can resume the punishment."

I sat on the floor where he had shoved me and cried like I had never done before, however I soon realised that he would come looking for me soon if I was not in the bedroom.  
Well that was just fine I would be in the bedroom if that was what he really wanted.

"Alex have you even showered."

"No Sir."

"Why not Alex and why are your hands behind your back."

"One bullet stands between me and freedom not a lot is it."

I stood there and raised my arm and fired my one bullet, my one bullet to freedom.  
Spender dropped to the floor as the bullet tore straight through his heart, the most appropriate place for that worthless bastard.  
I grabbed the phone and went in to the bathroom to be away from him, I held on to my gun and knife and felt safe as I placed a call.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I was awoke to the sound of the phone ringing shit I looked at the clock, this had better be good as it was only 5am. I waited until the tracer was activated and grabbed the phone.

"Mulder here."

"Fox talk to me."

"Alex where are you."

"It does not matter anymore Fox."

"Please Alex I love you and want to be with you."

"I love you Fox but it's too late now."

"Why is it too late Alex?"

"It's better that you don't know Fox."

"Please Alex."

"Have a good life Fox."

"Please Alex I am begging you not to hang up"

"Goodbye."

I looked up at the swat team leader and was so happy when he gave me the thumbs up.  
As soon as the address was known we all left well-armed, on the way there I phoned for an ambulance to be on standby just in case.  
The swat team were the first in the house and within minutes the walki talkie crackled in to life, they had found Alex and wanted me inside.  
I was shown to a large bedroom and saw Spender on the floor dead, I felt sick where the fuck was Alex and was he still alive. I was lead in to a small bathroom and there huddled in the corner was the man I loved. I was informed that he was refusing to go to hospital and they hoped I could talk sense in to him, I sat down on the floor and held him while at the same time trying not to hurt him.

"Alex please babe go to the hospital."

"I want to die Fox."

"You are injured bad Alex and need medical help, there is no way that I am letting you die."

"You don't understand do you Fox."

"Understand what Alex."

"I'm dirty in more ways than one Fox."

"Why are you dirty Alex?"

"Because he fuckin raped me and he was my boss, you don't get it do you."

"I know that you worked for him Alex but you never had a choice."

"Why did I work for him Fox?"

"We can discuss all that Later Alex but you need to be in a hospital, please if you won't do it for yourself will you do it for me Alex."

"I don't know Fox."

"Alex you can agree to this or so help me god I will fuckin carry you out."

"I guess I have no choice then."

I grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around Alex, once he was in the ambulance he was heavily sedated for his own good. When we arrived at the hospital Skinner was already waiting so I went to talk to him while Alex was examined.

"Sir Can you post a couple of guards for a day or so, I just want to be sure no one else tries anything."

"That's understandable Agent Mulder however I have already appointed two Agents, and Alex will be placed in a private room."

"Thank you Sir, can I just ask who the Agents are."

"Yes Agent Johnson will be on guard outside the room and he will be replaced by Agent Taylor, they will alternate every eight hours. However on top of that I am appointing you Agent Mulder to guard him inside the room as I am sure you will want to be with him."

"Yes for as long as he wants me, thank you Sir for everything."

"That's fine Agent Mulder, I will have someone set up a bed in the room for you."

I went and grabbed some coffee then a nurse showed me which room was Alex's, she told me that when the examination was finished Alex would be brought to the room.  
The room was a very pleasant room and there was the hospital bed also a fold out bed for me.  
I lay down on the bed to wait for Alex and fell asleep.

I heard someone saying my name and when I looked up I saw Dr Fisher.

"Alex is back in bed Agent Mulder but he is still sedated for now, can we go to my office so we can talk."

"Yes that fine Dr Fisher."

On the way out of the room I told Agent Johnson to watch Alex while I was away, I was then led in to a large office and asked to sit down.

"I have finished the examination of Alex and it appears he's in a bad way."

"Please just tell me the truth Dr as I need to know."

"At present he has been sedated so as of yet we have no idea about his mental state, once he wakes up fully we will be able to access the situation more accurately. However he has suffered a great deal physically."

"I am aware that he has been raped Alex told me that himself, is there anything else Doctor."

"It would appear that Alex has been whipped until he has bled and we are doing all we can to minimize the scarring."

"Yeah I noticed the cut's on his chest and back, it looks like he suffered one hell of a beating."

"Yes well that's not all his anal passage is severely torn and will require time to heal, I would say that someone has literally entered their fist in to Alex and by the tears I would say that the person was still wearing rings."

"The bastard, I am glad Alex killed him otherwise I sure as hell would have."

"Yes it is one truly evil man that could do something like that."

"Is it alright for me to be there when Alex wakes up?"

"Yes you go and wait as he should wake up soon and there might be more of a chance that he will talk to you, but you will have to handle him with care until we have accessed his mental state."

"No problem Dr and thank you for everything."

I walked back to the room and grabbed a magazine and decided to read until Alex awoke, okay I looked at the pictures because my mind was elsewhere.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I opened my eyes and realized that I was back in the hospital and that Fox was here with me, however he was fast asleep so I decided not to wake him.  
Instead I lay there just thinking about everything and wondering if I had lost my job along with Fox, why could he not have just let me die then the pain would have ended.

"You're awake Alex."

"Yes Fox I am awake."

"How do you feel Alex?"

"How do you want me to feel Fox let's see, I have been whipped beat up raped had a fist shoved up my ass until I tore I killed a man and now I'm dirty."

"Alex calm down, you know that I am here to help you the best I can and that you will need counseling. Shit Alex you could have died at Spenders hand but you fought him and won."

"How the hell can I have won if I feel like this?"

"You will need to accept that you are still a man Alex and that you are alive, as long as you feel like a victim you will remain one."

"So that's it I just get over it like that."

"No that’s not what I am saying Alex, it could take months even years before you accept it."

"Well shall we get one thing straight right now Fox."

"I don't want to feel like this for months, I would rather be dead and believe me the first chance I get I will be dead, do you fuckin understand Fox."

"Alex please don't say things like that."

"Why it's true, I fuckin hate everyone and I fuckin hate life so now you know."

I collapsed on the floor sobbing as Fox ran out of the room what the hell had I done.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I sat alone in the nearby park and cried not even knowing what I had done, and not even knowing why Alex hated me so much. I stayed there for an hour but got fed up with the strange looks I was getting, I headed back to the hospital and back to Alex.  
When I entered the ward I saw Dr Fisher and decided to question him about Alex, that way I might know what to expect when I entered his room.

"Dr Fisher can you tell me if Alex has calmed down now."

"He was in a bad way and had to be sedated again so he will be asleep, how are you holding up Agent Mulder."

"I don't know how I feel and I don't know why Alex hates me so much, I love him so much and want him to be well."

"Alex needs someone to blame for his feelings and suffering as the man who caused the pain is dead and gone, however you Agent Mulder are still here."

"Yeah but that does not explain why he hates me."

"He doesn't really hate you but he blames you for keeping him alive and prolonging his suffering, at the moment Alex believes death would be better than anything."

"Is it wise having me in his room then?"

"Alex seems to open up to you and that’s good, even if they are negative feelings it's a way of release for him."

"So I should carry on staying with him then."

"If you can cope with the outbursts Agent Mulder it would be a big help to Alex."

"Ok I will stay with him then."

I walked in to the room to find Alex asleep, god he looked so angelic and peaceful that I had to kiss him before I said goodnight to him. I lay on my bed absolutely shattered and fell in to a deep sleep.

I had to be dreaming but fuck I was too old for wet dreams, I could feel the heat of the warm mouth around my cock then I reached down to jerk off and found Alex's mouth there.  
Not thinking I grabbed him by the hair and shoved him backwards on to the floor.

"Shit I am sorry Alex let me help you up."

"Don't you fuckin touch me Fox, I told you that I was not good enough and that I was dirty but you told me you loved me and I was not dirty, well you fuckin lied you bastard?"

"You’re not dirty Alex please listen to me."

"I don't want to hear a word from your lying mouth Fox, so either shut up or get out."

I watched Alex get back in to his own bed knowing that I had just made one hell of a mistake.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I lay in my own bed trying to cry quietly as I wanted to be left alone, hell not like anyone would want to touch me anyway as I was dirty. I loved Fox but had to accept that it was one sided shit I saw the reaction for myself as I touched him.

Why the hell was I still alive when I was so worthless, I walked in to the adjoining bathroom and searched the cupboards not finding anything of use then I saw Fox's jacket hung on the back of the door. After searching the pockets, I found my own pen knife and realised that it would do the job, I fumbled to open it and dropped it in the bath.

"Shit."

"Alex are you ok in there."

"Yeah fine I just slipped that's all don't worry."

"After the drugs I had received it was hard getting a grip on the knife, I had only made one small cut when the door was kicked open and Fox entered.

"I knew you were up to something Alex but I don't understand why you do it."

"Because I'm dirty."

The Dr Came in and bandaged my wrist then he gave me a sedative, I lay down on the bed waiting for it to have an effect and then at least I would be away from here even if it was only temporary.  
I could hear Fox talking to the Dr and then I felt the mattress dip as Fox lay beside me.

"What do you want Fox."

"You can escape in to oblivion tonight Alex however tomorrow you will listen to me."

"What's the point Fox?"

"Because it's about time you realized just what you mean to me."

"If you say so Fox."

"I do Alex now get some rest."

As the sedative took effect I started to drift in to sleep, that was when I realized that Fox had his arm around me and was cuddling me but I know longer had strength to tell him to move, in some ways it was comforting anyway.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I woke to find Alex still asleep in my arms so I kissed him on his cheek, I decided to make the most of the calm before the storm and just lay there holding him.

"So you are still here Fox."

"Alex do you really think I would leave you."

"I don't know what to think or even how to feel about anything anymore."

"I love you Alex and need to know if you believe me."

"How can I believe you Fox after last night, you were not exactly gentle when you pushed me to the floor."

"I am sorry for that Alex, believe me I was enjoying it but then I realised it was wrong and I over reacted."

"If you really love me Fox why was it wrong."

"Shit Alex you were traumatised and drugged I had no idea if you even knew what you were doing."

"So you would be willing to let me touch you then."

"I swear here and now when you have recovered and had counseling you can touch me as much as you want."

"So you don't think I'm dirty then."

"No Alex, however I love you with all my heart and I am afraid of losing you."

"Why would you lose me Fox?"

"Because one day you might realize that you don't want to be with me."

"I will always want you Fox."

"You have just suffered a trauma Alex and it is very common to want to cling to someone."

"Don't you dare feed me that bullshit Fox, I may have been raped and sexually abused however I still know what I want."

"God I'm sorry Alex."

"It's ok Fox, I told you that I worked for Spender and he had planted me in the FBI to spy on you."

"Yes I am well aware of that Alex, however I believe that you only did it because you were scared of Spender."

"Yeah but now Skinner will kick me out of the FBI and there will go all my dreams."

God I realised that Alex still really believed he was an FBI agent and my partner, shit what would happen when he finally realised the truth.

"Alex did you fully pass to become an Agent or did Spender fake the results, and how did you feel about been an agent."

"I passed every exam by myself Fox and it was what I really wanted, but then Spender had to go and ruin it for me."

"I will have a word with Skinner but nothing will be decided until you are well, they want to help you deal with the rape first and then they want to hypnotise you again."

"That's fine Fox I will do whatever it takes to get better, even though there might be bad days and I hope you understand that Fox."

"I will be here all the way Alex no matter what."

"I still don't understand why Spender raped me and abused me, hell I never even knew he was in to men."

I realised that Alex's other personalities had protected him and saved him from what Spender had done, Agent Alex Krycek truly believed that he had never been raped or abused before.  
That meant that things could get bad if his other personalities showed up, however I realised that so far only Agent Krycek had been present since we found him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been over three days since I had been returned back to the hospital, however all I wanted was to get the hell out of the place. The nurse had informed me that I was having a counselling session that afternoon and Fox could be there if I wanted him to.

"Fox will you stay with me when Dr Fisher has his talk with me."

"If that’s what you really want Alex sure I will."

"Thanks but there is one thing I do really want Fox."

"What would that be babe?"

"Fuck me Fox."

"Alex for god’s sake we are in a hospital."

"Nobody will know if we do it quietly."

"Firstly Alex I don't want to fuck you but I do want to make love to you, secondly I don't want it to be in a bloody hospital, and thirdly when we have made love you have never been quiet babe."

"So are you implying that I am too noisy Fox and you don't like it?"

"God no Alex, its one hell of a turn on."

"Okay then can you at least suck me off Fox."

"No Alex so just behave."

"Fine I will handle it myself then."

I removed my pants and lay on my bed then I grabbed my hard erection."

"Oh god yes I need to come."

"Alex that's not fair teasing and you know it."

"Fox I have not come in days, other than at Spenders hand and I am bloody frustrated."

"Fine move over as you win this time Alex."

"Come and take me lover."

"I am only sucking you off Alex so don't get any ideas."

"Yeah that will do for starters Fox."

I lost all coherent thought as Fox's gorgeous sexy mouth engulfed my cock.

"Oh god yes please don't stop Fox."

"Come for me babe."

Hell like I had a choice as Fox worked his magic on my cock and balls, god I loved it when he sucked my balls in to his mouth, then I could hold back no longer and shot my cum deep in to my lovers hot mouth.

"Kiss me Alex and taste how good you are."

I gave Fox a long hard kiss tasting myself upon his lips, I was satisfied for now but soon he would fuck me.

"I love you Fox and want to suck you off."

"Gladly do it babe."

I took Fox's hard erection in to my mouth and started working on it, the man was very endowed and I could feel it deep in my throat soon I felt his hot cum and he tasted great.

We had only just cleaned ourselves up when Dr Fisher entered the room.

"Good day gentlemen, how are you feeling today Alex."

"Great."

"Yes I must admit you have a lot more color today."

I smiled as I watched Fox flush bright red and look away.

"Can we start Dr Fisher as I want to get this over with?"

"Ok Alex are you aware of what I want to discuss with you."

"Yeah you want to see if I am mad."

"Alex I just want to see how you are feeling mentally and physically."

"Go on then ask your questions."

"How do you feel about been here Alex."

"I want to leave and go home."

"Where's home Alex."

"Shit I don't know anymore."

"Ok we can deal with that later, but do you understand why you have to stay here."

"Yeah in case I hurt myself or anyone else."

"We want you to get well Alex so that you can leave here."

"How do you feel regarding Spender?"

"What do you expect me to say?"

"The truth Alex that's all."

"I hated him and always have."

"Ok why did you hate the man?"

"Because he made me do bad things to other people."

"Such as who Alex."

"Fox, I fell in love with him and was happy however Spender tried to take that away from me."

"Okay but how do you feel about how Spender physically abused you."

"How do you want me to feel when I don't remember any of it now?"

"It could be your way of coping Alex, many victims block out bad things that happen to them."

"I can't answer that all I know is that I remember nothing."

"Has Spender ever touched you before Alex?"

"No never why."

"Okay would you be willing in a day or so to be hypnotised again."

"Will it help me?"

"I believe so and it will help me understand how you really feel."

"Fine I will agree to it only if Fox can be present."

"If Fox wants to be there that's fine."

"Thank you Dr Fisher for everything."

I knew that by agreeing and sorting the matter I might just get to leave, the question was where would I go and would Fox still want me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In some way's I was glad that Alex remembered very little about what Spender had done, however I started to wonder just what would happen to him when he left here, if he left here that was.  
I stayed with him for the next day or so but I knew he was becoming very depressed and withdrawn, shit was he finally remembering everything.  
I knew that it would be hard for him but I had no choice and had to know what was on his mind.  
I waited until later that day until he was relaxed and decided just to ask him outright, hell I had never been known for subtly.

"Alex are you ok babe."

"Yeah fine Fox why do you ask."

"Shit Alex maybe your mood could have something to do with it."

"What fuckin mood."

"That mood babe."

"If you don't like it Fox just fuck off."

"This is not like you Alex."

"So what is like me then, why can't you just fuck off and leave me alone?"

"Fine Fuck you then Alex."

I had no real intention of leaving but Alex never knew that, I had got as far as the door when I heard him sobbing then he just sat on the floor. I went over and held him close to me and stroked his hair.

"Its ok babe I'm here just cry and let it out."

"I'm so sorry Fox please don't leave me alone."

"I would never leave you Alex I was just angry because your upset and won’t tell me why."

"It's the hypnosis shit that bothers me."

"But why Alex when it might help."

"I'm scared that when I wake out of the trance you will have left."

"Why would I leave babe."

"Because you might not like what you hear."

"Alex believe me I know a lot more about you than you think, however if anything bothers me we can talk after okay."

"You mean it Fox."

"Of course I do Alex, but let's get some sleep before morning."

I was scared of what Alex might say under hypnosis but I had to know what was going on in his head, I still wondered what happened to the real Alex but I was more than happy with Agent Krycek. I held Alex in my arms until he fell asleep soon sleep also claimed me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well I was happy for now as I woke in the arms of my lover, Fox remained asleep in his own dream world. I wondered if he would still be my lover after I had been hypnotised and learnt the truth.  
I was aware that my memory loses were supposed to be some other personality, and until the issue was sorted I was unfit for release in to society.  
However I had not had any memory loses for some time now and I felt great, well apart from the thought of losing Fox that is.

Finally Fox woke, so we had a long shower and some breakfast. I knew that Fox was trying to keep my mind off the afternoons advents, and I had to admit that I had treat him like shit over this hypnosis business. Finally, the time arrived and Dr Fisher led me and Fox in to a room.

I lay on the couch and listened to the Dr's voice as he put me under, I remembered very little until I awoke, well I don't know what I had said but at least Fox was still there.  
Dr Fisher advised me to get an hour’s rest as I needed it, he said all three of us would discuss the outcome when I was refreshed. I did feel father sleepy so I never argued and went to lay on my bed, where I fell in to a deep untroubled sleep.

I awoke some time later to find the room in darkness and wondered how long I had slept, that was when I noticed that I was alone.  
I went in search of a nurse and some answers, the nurse told me that Agent Mulder had just said he had to go and nothing else but he had been gone three hours.  
My brain started to work overtime and I realised that something must have happened, I had been hypnotised and then Fox had left it would not take a genius to work out why.  
I must have said something and now Fox hated me and had left me.

I realized that it was time for the patients evening medication and located the nurse pushing the trolley, I then followed her in to a room.  
I told the nurse that I was cold and that Dr Fisher had said to ask for a blanket, I stood there shivering so she offered to go get one for me. As soon as the nurse left the room I grabbed a few bottles of pills and left, I returned to my own bed and lay under the cover. Soon the nurse brought my blanket believing that I had been too cold to wait, that was ok and she could believe what the hell she wanted anyway.

I went in to the bathroom and filled a large beaker of water and swallowed pill after pill, I then lay back down in my bed and waited to die.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I had been busy and now I was sat in Skinners office waiting to play a tape to him, it was the results of his hypnosis and I wanted Skinner to hear it.

"Sir I had mentioned this before, if Alex makes a full recovery what are the chances of him getting his job back."

"Agent Mulder Alex was a dam good Agent, however it was Spender that was the problem and Alex had to answer to him. We have nothing on Alex and most of it was just a vendetta we had against him, not that we could be blamed at the time as we had good reason.  
However now we have learnt that he was scared of Spender and had very little choice in obeying, once Alex recovers I would advise a full training course and we would take it from there."

"Do you realize Sir that Alex still believes he's an FBI agent?"

"Fine well we could tell him it's mandatory to re train after an illness; however I would like to hear the tape between him and the Dr before I say anything more."

"Fine Sir I will play it now."

I got up and popped the cassette in the player, then we sat there as we heard the sound of the Dr's voice.

"I am Dr Robert Fisher also present in the room are the patient Alex Krycek and his partner Fox Mulder. We have done this before Alex and it's exactly the same as then, do you feel relaxed enough for me to begin."

"Yes I'm fine."

"Good we will begin, I will count backwards from ten and then I want you to listen to my voice only."

"Ok."

"Good, ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one. Who am I talking too?"

"Special Agent Alex Krycek, FBI."

"Ok Alex do you like your job as an Agent."

"Yes it was what I always wanted to be."

"Ok so your happy with your job, how about life, do you have a lover Alex."

"Yes Fox."

"Do you love Fox?"

"Yes more than anything."

"Ok how do you feel about killing Spender?"

"He deserved to die."

"Why Alex."

"Because he was evil and did bad things to people."

"Do you have any recollection of him abusing you?"

"No not until I entered the bathroom and saw my gun."

"How did you feel Alex when you found your weapon?"

"I was told that he had to die to make me free."

"Who told you to kill Spender?"

"Officer Krycek and Alex Krycek."

"If officer Krycek was in the army and Alex Krycek was an assassin why did you have to kill him?"

"They argued and said that I was weak, they said as an FBI agent it would make me a man to stand up to Spender."

"Can I speak with Officer Krycek or even Alex Krycek?"

"No."

"Why can't I speak to them Alex."

"Because they have gone now."

"Gone where Alex and why."

"I don't know where they went but their job was done."

"What was their job Alex?"

"To protect the three of us."

"Who are the other two Alex?"

"Spenders slave and a small boy."

"Can I talk to the slave or young boy Alex?"

"No."

"Why not."

"Because they have also gone."

"Why did they leave you Alex?"

"Because Spender was dead so their suffering was over, they were now totally free."

"So they have all gone and left you alone."

"Yes it's just me."

"And are you the real Alex."

"We were all the real Alex, but I was the only one meant to survive."

"Do you miss having them with you Alex?"

"When I am scared."

"Why."

"Because I have to deal with it all myself now."

"Do you think that you can cope alone?"

"I am not alone."

"Ok who is with you now Alex."

"I have Fox now so I am not alone, and as long as I Fox I can cope."

I stood up and stopped the tape.

"Sir it would appear that even Alex Krycek the assassin was just another personality, the frightened abused man in that hospital, well he's the real Alex.  
I believe that besides me it's his job that gives him strength and I don't think he will cope without it."

"Yes Agent Mulder I believe that you are correct."

"So you might help him then."

"Yes I will help him as soon as he is well, I will arrange for a refresher course in general training and behavior, there's just one condition Agent Mulder."

"Go on then Sir, what's the catch."

"You go on the course with Alex, as you need to improve your behavior and learn to follow orders."

"Okay fine Sir it's not like I have a choice."

"I will come to visit Alex in the morning to talk, however Agent Mulder I will have to visit him as his A.D. I believe that's who he already sees me as anyway."

"Yes Sir and you scare the hell out of him."

“Good it keeps all my Agents in their place with just the odd exception that is."

"Thank you Sir I like to be different, well I suppose that I should be getting back to Alex but thanks for all you have done Sir."

"That’s fine, oh and Agent Mulder I will see you and Alex bright and early in the morning."

"Yes Sir."

I grabbed the cassette out of the machine and went to tell Alex the news.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I woke feeling really sick, firstly I realized that I was still alive and secondly, my fuckin hands were restrained to the bed. I was growing more and more to hate this place not that I had anywhere else.  
I looked around the room and noticed a nurse in the chair, but still no Fox.

"Can you unfasten these straps?"

"I am sorry Mr Krycek but it's Dr's orders."

"Just fuckin great, how long are you going to keep me strapped to the bloody bed."

"I am afraid it will be for a while, at least until you are calm."

"I am fuckin calm."

"You Mr Krycek are on suicide watch for now, you tried to take your own life and the Dr will need to talk to you."

"Whatever."

Why did everyone always try running my life for me, all I wanted was to die.  
I knew that I was obviously fucked up, hell I could not hold on to my job or even my lover.  
No one could understand that I just wanted the pain to end, and to be free from this life.  
Oh great I could feel the tears running down my cheeks, I tried so hard to cry quietly but without success. After a while I was finding it hard to breathe lying on my back and the nurse had to sit me up, well at least that was one hand free and that was a start.

Great after some water the nurse propped me up with some pillows, then she re fastened my bloody wrist.  
I finally gave up and just sat there but I refused to talk, I started thinking of the times me and Fox had made love and how happy we were together. I knew that I should speak to the Dr and find out what I had said, only trouble was that I know longer cared about it.

 

I decided that I would just bide my time, I would be a model patient and behave myself until they finally trusted me. However as soon as I had gained their trust I would find a way to escape, or end it all as I was not bothered either way.  
Fine maybe sleep would be a good way to pass time, shit I was just drifting off as the room door banged open.

"You fuckin idiot Alex."

"Fox what do you want."

I decided that maybe he had decided to come and tell me to my face it was over, what could I expect really as I was pathetic.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What the hell do you mean what do I want, is it true Alex."

"Is what true Fox."

"That you are fuckin strapped down because you tried to kill yourself."

"What the hell's it got to do with you, it's my fuckin life to do with as I please."

"Alex it has a lot to do with me, please can't you talk to me."

"Why the hell should I Fox."

"Because I love you Alex and I thought you loved me."

"Yeah you love me so much Fox that you just fucked off."

"Please don't tell me that's why you tried to kill yourself, I left so you presumed the worst."

"You could have told me."

"You were fast asleep Alex."

"You could have woke me."

"Alex accept that you acted irrationally without cause."

"I'm so sorry."

I stood looking down at the man I loved as he sobbed."

"Please just hold me Fox."

"Of course babe."

I went and unfastened the restraints and lay beside him, shit I realized that he was still very unstable. I held him until he fell asleep and knew my news could wait, I just prayed that the Dr would not change his mind and see Alex as unfit to leave.  
I heard Alex talking and realized that I had also slept.

"Do you really love me Fox."

"With all my heart Alex, why did you think that I would not come back?"

"What with my illness and everything, shit I thought that I must have said something you disliked."

"So without even waiting to ask me yourself, you just try to kill yourself.  
Shit Alex what where would I have been if you had died."

"I'm stupid Fox and reacted without thinking."

"No Alex you did a lot of thinking, you reacted without knowing the truth."

"I'm so sorry Fox for what I did and it was selfish."

"Alex I am as much to blame and should have told the nurse to tell you."

"So what happens now Fox as I hate it here, and what happened when I was hypnotized."

"I take it that you never even bothered asking the Doctor."

"No I was scared."

"Alex if I told you that you said nothing bad that would make me leave you, would you be willing to listen to the tape with me."

"Fine Fox."

"Hang on then, I will go and get a cassette player so you just hold tight."

I went and had a quick word with the Dr; he believes that everything’s going fine with Alex except for when he feels abandoned and alone. I decided to grab the tape player and get back to my lover.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I have to admit that I hated been alone and hoped that Fox was quick, finally he entered the room with the cassette player and slot the tape in.

"Are you ready for me to press play babe."

Shit I don't think that I would ever be ready but had little choice.

"Press play Fox so we can get this over with."

"Ok babe you just relax."

I watched as Fox sat beside me on the bed and kissed me on the lips.

"Lay back with me Alex and let me hold you."

I lay against the pillows as Fox held me close, that was when the tape began.  
Shit I could not believe that it was my voice on the tape, yet I had no recollection regarding a lot of what I said. Finally, the tape ended and I just lay there sobbing like a bloody baby.

"It's ok Alex everything will work out fine."

"How the hell can it Fox, shit you heard what I said."

"Alex you were confused and you just needed someone."

"Yeah right Fox, most people just go out and find someone not invent them."

"You were mentally and physically abused by Spender, he had you trapped Alex with nowhere to go."

"But I only have very vague memories of my past."

I will explain it to you Alex, Spender did really bad things to you like beat you and rape you and you were alone."

"So Spender drove me mad then."

"No Spender tried and could have succeeded if it was not for you."

"What the hell did I do Fox."

"Your mind separated the victim from you and it became another personality, that way you were not suffering."

"So I am not mad then."

"No Alex it was your minds way of protecting you, that’s why you had the officer and assassin personality."

"Shit this is really weird Fox."

"After what Spender did to you Alex, shit lets just say there was a very high chance you would be raving mad without the personalities your mind created."

"So why the hell am I still here then?"

"Maybe because you are still very emotional Alex."

"I am not emotional anymore."

"Alex it's only a few hours ago that you tried to kill yourself."

"Ok but I said I was sorry."

"Fine but let's just leave that for now, as you won't be doing it again will you Alex."

"No Fox."

"Good because in the morning you will be getting another visitor."

"Who, it's not like I know anyone'"

"A. D Skinner is calling to see how you are."

"What for it's not like he will want me back working for him."

"He has agreed that you can come back to work when you're well, however he had two conditions."

"Shit I knew there would be a catch Fox, go on then what do I have to do."

"Firstly he said that you have to do a refresher course just to check you're okay and fit for work."

"Okay I guess that I can do that, but you said there were two conditions Fox."

"Yeah the second was that I also go on the course with you, Skinner wants me to learn to follow rules."

I must admit that when Fox told me that he also had to do it I just cracked up, hell I was laughing until tears rolled down my cheeks. However, I was soon silenced as Fox pinned me to the bed and kissed me, and he was one hell of a kisser.  
My cock was painfully hard and I wanted release but we were still in the hospital, shit then I felt Fox's hand down my pants grab my cock and stroke it.

"Come for me babe, when you get out of here Alex I plan to fuck you all day."

Shit I had Fox whispering in my ear about fucking me then suddenly his mouth was around my cock. Fuck I came fast in to my lovers gorgeous mouth and then he was kissing me again.  
I realised that I loved Fox more than anything else, I always wanted to be with him for the rest of my life.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I realised that Alex was one hell of a turn on, shit I had gone years without good sex and it had been many years since I came in my pants.

"I'm just going to the bathroom Alex."

"Fox you made me feel great let me do the same for you, let me suck you off lover."

"It's too late for that Alex and don't you dare laugh."

"Shit you already came Fox and you still have your pants on."

I stood and watched as Alex started all over again with the giggles, I was just so happy to finally see him laughing and been happy.

"Keep laughing Alex and you will end up over my knee."

"Hell is that a promise Fox."

"Yes it is."

"Well in that case I will have to keep laughing then, I never realized you were a kinky bastard Fox."

"Yeah and when I get you home I will show you just how kinky I am babe."

I went to the bathroom and cleaned myself well and changed clothes, I realized that it had been a good idea keeping some clothes here and soon I felt refreshed, I decided to see if Alex was still laughing. I opened the bathroom door to find Alex sat cross legged on the bed he had stopped laughing and now looked really unhappy again.

"Alex are you okay babe."

"Yeah fine Fox."

I went over to the bed and kissed the top of his head, I then sat beside him and held him tight.

"Please don't lie to me Alex."

"You have done so much for me and it's not fair on you Fox."

"What's not fair babe."

"To expect you to deal with all my problems."

"I love you Alex and that's what lovers do, you have me now and I would rather you talk to me than create someone else."

"Thank you Fox for been so understanding and staying here for me, I do love you so much."

"I know babe so now tell me what's bothering you."

"You said you would show me what a kinky bastard you were when you take me home."

"Yeah does that upset you Alex?"

"Not that you can be as kinky as you want Fox."

"Out with it Alex."

"When I leave here I have nowhere to go Fox, hell I don't have a fuckin home or anything."

"I presumed you would be moving in with me Alex."

"I didn’t think you wanted me there every day Fox."

"Alex you are not just a fucktoy but my lover, I want to wake up with you and be with you all the time."

"Are you really sure Fox?"

"Yes Alex I am very sure so please stop worrying about it."

"Ok Fox and thank you."

"Alex we can re decorate and buy new furniture whatever, but it will be our home yours and mine."

"Kiss me Fox."

I found Alex's gorgeous lips and shared a deep kiss with him, I realized that he was going to be very emotional for some time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I was glad that Fox wanted us to be together and that I would finally have a home, and to top it off it would be a home with the man I loved. I had managed to get a good night’s sleep however I now sat waiting for Skinner, and he scared the hell out of me.  
Finally fifteen minutes later Fox entered the room followed by Skinner.

"Good morning Agent Krycek."

"Morning Sir."

"I am going to presume Agent Mulder has told you about the refresher course."

"Yes Sir, he also told me that he also has to attend the course."

"Yes that is correct as Agent Mulder needs it."

I could not help but grin as Fox sat rolling his eyes, however I was impressed that he remained quiet.

"Do you have any idea when I can take the course Sir?

"If all goes well I would say in about one weeks’ time."

"That soon Sir."

"Yes but that will give you time to adjust to your new home, spend some time with Agent Mulder and relax."

"Does that mean that I will be leaving here soon then Sir?"

"The Dr believes that you are ready to leave, however I will leave the Dr to discuss that with you."

"Great I can finally have some freedom."

"I must go now Agent Krycek but we will speak soon, I will need to discuss any possibility of yourself and Agent Mulder working as partners."

"You mean that you might let us."

"Let's just take one thing at a time Agent Krycek, if I were you I would start by talking to your Doctor."

"I will and thank you Sir."

"Look after yourself and I will talk soon."

I sat dumbstruck as Skinner left, I guess that so much was happening so fast.

"Hey Fox do you really think he might let us work together again."

"Yeah he might but we will get the heavy lecture."

"What lecture Fox?"

"About keeping our love life away from work and separate motel rooms, just shit like that I expect."

"That's understandable if we are working and on a case."

"It will be like having two personalities, my work partner and my lover."

Shit I had just got rid of so many personalities, I was dam sure that I never wanted to see myself as having two again. So like a bloody baby I started crying while Fox looked upset and lost.

"Shit Alex what's matter, was it something I said or have done."

"It's me don't worry but when you said about having two personalities, shit it just freaked me out Fox."

"God I am so sorry Alex and never thought."

"It's me Fox so don't worry I just need to stop been so emotional, and I don't want you to think I'm mad again."

"Alex you are not mad but very clever, you did what you had to do to survive Spender."

"Yeah I guess so."

"Your personality is who you are Alex; however we can all change our personalities if we are forced to, and it’s a way of surviving certain situations or getting what we want."

"Okay if you say so Fox.

"Look Alex imagine a small child who has a loving and quiet personality, then that small child is told no it can't have something then it changes and becomes aggressive to get what it wants."

"Yeah I get it Fox, I can be an FBI agent and your lover separately."

"Yeah I don't think Skinner would approve of us fucking on his desk or something."

"No Fox I imagine he would be very pissed off, and when Skinner's in a pissed off mood that's not good."

"Does he still scare you Alex."

"Hell yeah, have you heard him when he starts yelling."

"I can honestly say that I have as most times it's me he's yelling at."

"You had better learn to be a good Agent then Fox."

"Yeah that’s fine I will just show my wicked side when I return home."

"That sounds good Fox, anyway speaking of home when can I be released."

"You stay here Alex I will go find Dr Fisher."

I sat there as Fox kissed me on the lips and left, god I wanted to get the hell out of here.  
Okay in truth I wanted Fox to fuck me good and hard, I also wanted to be able to make noise without having people around. I was looking forward to there been only Fox and myself and no more medical staff. I hoped that Fox was going to finally sleep in his bedroom as I was not willing to sleep on my own, I also had no intention of sharing the couch with him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I located the Dr and returned to Alex's room, Dr Fisher sat on the chair and started talking to Alex.  
I myself just stood there and listened to what was said, Dr Fisher said that he was really pleased with Alex's progress and that he could go home in a week, however that was only if he had no relapses. Shit it suddenly hit me that my apartment was not even good enough for us both as I never even had a bedroom, I knew that I would have to discuss it with Alex as soon as the Dr left.

"How do you feel about going home in a week babe?"

"Great Fox I can't wait."

"There's just one problem Alex, hell I don't even have a bedroom and the apartments not big enough for the two of us."

"Oh I get it Fox Don't worry."

I saw the flash of despair in Alex's eyes and wondered what the hell I had said now; the man was highly emotional.

"Alex don't get upset babe just tell me what's bothering you."

"Like you don't know Fox, shit all the time I was a patient you gave me all this crap about how you love me and wanted me to live with you."

"It was never crap Alex I love you more than anything."

"Yeah funny they finally decide to release me and you make loads of excuses."

Shit it suddenly hit me what his problem was, I had said the apartment was too small and Alex believed that I know longer wanted him.  
I went and hugged Alex after much protest, finally he hugged me back.

"I am so sorry Alex that you thought I know longer wanted you, hell you are my life babe.  
All I meant was that I would have to do a lot of work and empty the bedroom."

"So you still want me to live with you Fox."

"Of course I do Alex, but it will mean you seeing a lot less of me for a week."

"Ok I guess that I would cope as you will be doing it for us, however you will still come each day and see me won't you Fox."

"If it makes you happy Alex I will spend the day's making a home for us fit to live in, and then I will spend every night here with you."

"That sounds great Fox, I love you so much and wonder how you put up with me."

"I put up with you Alex because I love you and have for a long time, kiss me babe before I leave."

"What you're going now."

"Yes Alex as I have a lot to do, but I will return later today."

Alex gave me a long hard kiss and told me to return soon then I left him.  
Shit were the hell would I start, I decided to hell with it all and just look for somewhere bigger and have a fresh start, this way it would be mine and Alex's home together.  
Skinner had told me that there was an apartment empty on the fifteenth floor of his building, after looking at it I realized that it was perfect and by the third day I had the keys.  
I still visited Alex every night but kept it a surprise and then I arranged to move my stuff, Skinner and Scully both helped me to pack and move everything.

It was the fifth day when I realized that Alex was looking depressed however the Dr said it was normal, so I just carried on with what I was doing and by day six all was unpacked and finished, that was when I realized Alex had no clothes.  
So after everything I spent day seven clothes shopping and then returned to Alex, one more night and he would be going home with me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I had not been looking forward to spending my days alone but at least I would still see Fox, and that meant more to me than anything. However I spent my days bored and fed up.  
I tried telling myself that Fox was doing all this for me but no matter what I could not change how I felt. By day five the depression was starting to get really bad and I was feeling like shit, however Dr Fisher had said it was a normal reaction after been in the hospital for so long.  
When Fox was here with me I started to feel better then morning would come and he would be gone.

It was day seven that things went wrong, yeah I had been depressed and was just trying to pass the time until I got out of here.  
I had decided to go for a shower and that was when I heard the voice and what it said.

(Agent Krycek you are a pathetic spineless wimp, god and to think that I thought you would cope alone.)

Shit, shit I realized that the voice was in my head, I knew that under hypnosis I had revealed many personalities but I had never heard them before. In the past I became that personality and it took over, however this personality was talking to me and to make matters worse I was talking back.

"Who the hell are you just get the fuck out of my head?"

(I can't Alex because I am you."

"You are not me now leave me alone."

"Don't get stressed Alex just accept me and I will become one with you.)

"And what if I don't accept you."

(Then I will always be here in your head Alex.)

"NO I will never accept you."

I started to bang my head against the bathroom wall trying to get rid of the voice, finally I passed out and woke later in my bed to find the Dr sat there.

"That's one hell of a bump on your head Alex do you care to explain how it got there."

I sat and looked at the Dr and knew if I spoke the truth he would keep me here, it was far easier just to lie.

"I was having a shower and I slipped on the wet floor then I remembered nothing."

"Are you sure that's what happened Alex as I need to know if you're telling the truth or not."

"I am telling the truth and it was a simple accident that's all."

"Very well Alex but I will be keeping my eye on you."

"Fine Doc whatever."

I lay there and watched as the Dr left the room, there was no way anyone was going to stop me from leaving here. Twice more that day I heard the voice in my head but I just ignored it hoping it would go away, I was happy when I saw Fox enter my room and kiss me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I walked in to the room smiling and gave my lover a kiss however I then saw his head.

"Alex what the hell happened to your forehead babe."

"It's nothing Fox I just slipped in the shower that's all."

"Are you sure you're okay Alex."

"Yes I'm fine and wish everyone would stop nagging me about it."

"Sorry babe I was just concerned that's all, however I also trust you and know that you would not lie to me."

"Never lover I promise."

"Good I hope not, have you started packing your stuff Alex ready for morning."

"Yeah it's packed it was not like there was much anyway."

"It's ok babe I've brought you some clothes to go home in."

"Thanks Fox I don't know what I would do without you."

"You would cope babe as you're a survivor."

"I only have your word for that Fox, hell I created numerous personalities to help me survive."

"Yes you did babe but every personality was to some degree a part of you."

"What do you mean Fox by that."

"Alex the child and the slave where you however you blocked them out to protect yourself, people do that as a way of surviving and pretend it's happening to someone else."

"If you say so Fox as I have very little memory regarding the past, however that does not explain the officer and the assassin."

"I checked deep in to your past babe and learnt that you were once a naval officer, I guess that you were pretty strong minded back then and your mind realized that."

"Okay so I saw it as a way to protect the boy and slave, so basically its past memories that I have made resurface."

"Some people make up personalities to escape reality, however you just reawakened your hidden personalities."

"Ok so say I am willing to accept that as truth where the hell does the assassin fit in then."

"You really don't remember that time in your life Alex."

"So what are you saying Fox, that I am or was a fuckin assassin."

"You were Spender's employee, well no that's not actually true as Spender claims he bought and paid for you, he then made you a slave and his assassin."

"So your saying that the assassin was real and not made up."

"I hate to have to tell you this but yeah, the assassin was very real Alex."

"So why am I not out fucking killing people then Fox?"

"Alex you are not a killer by nature babe you only killed because Spender made you do it."

"So Fox do you think that I am normal now."

"As far as I know yeah babe, however most people believe I'm not normal so maybe my opinion means little."

"It's you who has to live with me Fox so your opinion of me is very important."

"Oh Alex not as me your lover but as a trained psychologist I believe you are very healthy and all there."

"Thanks Fox that means a lot."

After all the questioning Alex finally fell asleep in my arms, however I stayed awake just thinking about Alex and what had triggered all the questions.  
I loved the man so much and wanted to help him, but for that to happen Alex had to trust me and let me in.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Morning came and I was so pleased to be getting the hell out of here finally everything was packed and I was on my way to Fox's apartment.

"Fox if my memory serves me right we are going the wrong way."

"We have moved babe to our first home together."

"Shit you are really willing to make that sort of commitment for me."

"Yes I am willing to Alex because I love you, I just hope you like it there and will be happy."

"I would be happy anywhere Fox if you were with me."

"Me too babe."

I watched as Fox steered the car in to a parking space and got out, I had no sooner got out of the car when I collapsed to my knees holding my head, then I realized Fox was talking to me.

"Alex please answer me babe and tell me what's wrong."

"Please just hold me Fox."

"Shit you looked like you had seen a ghost Alex."

"Fuck I don't know what the hell it was Fox, I just pray that it was not a glimpse of the future."

I tried to convince myself that my mind was just playing tricks on me, surely Fox would never harm me that way.

"Tell me what you saw Alex please."

"It doesn’t matter Fox."

"If we are going to have a life together it does matter Alex."

"Fine I will tell you then, however if you get fed up with me you won't hurt me will you Fox."

"Of course I won’t why?"

"I had a vision flashback whatever of me hanging from one of those balconies by a pair of fuckin hand cuffs."

"That's the past babe and yes it really did happen to you while you were the assassin, let’s just get inside babe and we can discuss it later."

"Okay lover."

I followed Fox to the elevator wondering just what the hell had happened in my past.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I was really pleased to see the look of happiness on Alex's face as I showed him the apartment, it made the last week so worthwhile.  
First was the kitchen which was very large and spacious and Alex seemed to like it.

"Hey babe at least we will have plenty of space to put the take away meals."

"Fox I know from my limited memory that I am good at cooking."

"Great you get to do all the cooking then babe."

"Yeah okay and you get to wash up afterwards lover."

"Oh boy that really gives me something to look forward to."

I watched as Alex rolled his eyes at me, god the man was so sexy and I needed to fuck him badly.  
Alex seemed pleased with the living room and the fact that we had room for books and even the pc desk, I then showed him the large bathroom with a bath big enough for two, I could tell by the look on his face what his mind was thinking. I then showed him the spare bedroom.

"Why do we need a spare room Fox or is that for when we fight."

"Firstly it will be good if we have any visitors, and secondly as far as the bureau is concerned we are sharing a house to save money which we could not have done with only one bedroom."

"Yeah true the bureau would not allow us to be work partners if we are lovers."

"Very true babe so what they don't know won’t hurt them or us."

"Okay where's the master bedroom lover."

"This way babe."

I led Alex in to a large bedroom with wardrobes and a big armchair, however the main object that caught Alex's eye was the huge four poster bed.

"Why when I look at the bed Fox do I get the impression that you are one kinky bastard."

"Does that bother you babe."

"No Fox I look forward to having you cuffed and at my mercy."

"Yeah well that works two ways babe."

"I can't wait lover."

"One day I will have you fastened to the bed begging to come, however you won't be allowed until I say so."

I realized that my own cock had become very hard and was feeling rather restricted in my pants, and I could see by Alex's jeans that he was also very erect.

"Alex do you remember that day that you laughed at me and I told you that I would spank you."

"Yeah Fox and I had just kept on laughing."

"Yeah well babe I keep my promises, strip for me Alex and let me see you naked."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fuck I started to slowly remove my clothes as Fox sat silent just watching me, finally I was left just in my boxers.

"Fox are you going to undress."

"All in good time babe now remove the boxer's."

"Okay."

I stood there in the middle of the room naked as Fox just stared at me, shit I was starting to feel very nervous as my cock just stood proud and erect.

"Fox what do you want me to do?"

"You're gorgeous Alex and I want to fuck you but only if you want me to."

"Of course I do shit Fox I have waited for weeks, do you want me to lie on the bed."

"No come here Alex and sit on my knee."

I realised that the armchair was very large but as I sat I also realized that Fox was also very large and hard. Shit then I lost all thought as he started playing with my nipple, fuck he had me reduced to jelly in no time.

"Fuck me Fox and make me come."

"Soon babe, but we still have the spanking first I told you I always keep my promises."

"You really want to spank me Fox."

"Yeah Alex bend over my knee."

As Fox moved forward I positioned myself over his knee and felt very vulnerable, then his hand came down over my backside."

"Fuck."

"You get five Alex but if you swear it will be more."

I lay across his knee as he slapped me hard five times, fuck my ass was on fire.  
I then heard him opening the draw next to the chair and apply something cold.

"Let's cool your ass down babe, I take it that you got turned on by that as I can feel your cock against me."

"God yes it turned me on but I need to come."

"Soon babe let me just rub this on your ass."

I lay there as the cool liquid was spread over my hot backside, fuck then I felt the finger enter my ass.

"Fuck I'm going to come soon Fox."

"Don't worry Alex as I plan to make you come many times."

God I started squirming around as Fox had finally entered three fingers, then the bastard stopped.

"Please Fox don't stop now."

"I intend to carry on babe but I want to fist you, tell me Alex if it's not what you want."

"Just give it to me Fox I want it all."

"Promise you will tell me to stop if it hurts."

"Whatever just get the hell on with it Fox?"

"Okay babe."

Fox re inserted his three fingers and made sure I was stretched, fuck I was so turned on as I felt his whole hand go up my ass then he started to fist me, shit I lost all control and came screaming all over him.

"Was that good babe."

"Fuck yeah you can do that whenever you want, but did it turn you on lover."

"Oh yeah god to see my whole hand disappear into your hot tight ass, however I want to fuck you Alex now."

"Yeah but you will have to wait until I have energy to get up."

"I don't think so babe."

I had no energy to protest when Fox picked me up and lay me on the bed, before I knew it he was deep inside my ass fucking me good and hard my cock had even become erect again.  
As Fox fucked me he grabbed my cock and jerked me off, as I came and tightened my ass muscles it forced Fox to have an orgasm.  
I lay there with my lover on top of me and felt like I was in heaven.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fuck I had just had the most amazing sex ever in my entire life and my lover in my arms, I felt like the luckiest man alive and just prayed that things would always be this way.  
Sleep came fast as I was exhausted however I still woke up with my morning erection.

"Sleepy head wake up and make love to me."

"Fuck off and get the hell out of my head."

"Alex what the hells the matter with you."

"Nothing I'm sorry Fox I must have been dreaming."

"That had better be the truth Alex."

"It is the truth Fox don't you trust me."

"Yeah Alex but if you ever lie to me I will put you over my knee for real."

"Hey that’s not fair Fox as you're tempting me in to bad ways."

"How's that babe."

"Well if I lie I get spanked and have amazing sex."

"Alex I said that I would spank you not fuck you."

"Spoilsport, can we make love now Fox."

"Hey I am willing if you are babe."

"Always lover."

We never fucked this time but made love and it was amazing, it felt so wonderful having Alex's hard cock-up my ass hitting my prostate again and again.  
I could have spent the rest of my life in bed with Alex however that was not to be, I could hear the phone but was too sated to move.

"I guess I'm answering it then Fox."

"If you must babe."

"Yeah don't you worry Fox I will go."

I lay there totally relaxed and happy with my life, I had always loved Alex and believed he had loved me so it hurt when he betrayed me. However, I was to learn that Alex had always loved me and Spender had fucked his life up, the same man who had claimed to be my father.  
I looked up at Alex as he entered the room and god what a gorgeous sight it was, he had gone to answer the phone naked.

"Do you want to come back to bed babe?"

"As much as I would love to Fox I can't."

"Why not babe."

"That was Skinner on the phone and we have to report to him eight am sharp."

"Shit are we starting the course in the morning."

"It would appear so Fox."

"So that's in the morning Alex, come back to bed babe."

"Fox I love you and I am grateful for everything you have done."

"I did it because I love you babe."

"Yeah but when you bought me all them new clothes Fox did you get me a suit for work."

"Shit I knew that I had forgot something, I'm sorry babe."

"That's ok Fox but now we will be spending the day clothes shopping."

"Great I hate shopping."

"Hard luck lover, you can shower while I make coffee."

"Can't we shower together babe."

"No Fox because we would never make it shopping, now move your cute backside lover."

"Yes boss I'm moving."

I climbed out of bed and took a long shower and dressed, soon it was Alex's turn.  
I got my wallet and was putting my watch on when I heard Alex.

"I have told you before to get the hell out of my head, he's my lover just fuck of and leave me alone."

I sat in the chair and waited for Alex to enter the bedroom.

"Alex have you got something to tell me."

"No why."

"I think you know why babe."

"I have nothing to tell you Fox so just leave me the fuck alone."

"Are you sure Alex?"

"Fuck you Fox if you don't believe me."

"Ok I'm sorry babe just calm down."

"Whatever."

"Alex are you angry with me."

"No Fox but please don't keep nagging me, come on lover we have shopping to do."

The change in Alex was so dramatic that I still believed he was hiding something from me, however we had a great day shopping and we even ate out.  
By the time we returned home we both was soon fast asleep and we had a very early start in the morning.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Here I was with Fox at eight a.m. and waiting to see Skinner, my heart skipped a beat when the secretary told us Skinner would see us now.

"Agents please take a seat."

Myself and Fox both sat and remained quiet.

"I am sorry but I have been called away so I will have to make this quick."

"Yes Sir."

"You are both going on an extreme refresher course and there will be no time for slacking off, you will both have separate rooms and you will sleep separate, do I make myself clear."

"Yes Sir."

"The course will determine whether you Agent Krycek still have a job here with us, I take it that you want to keep your job."

"Yes Sir."

"Okay I have a meeting to attend; I want you back here at the end of the course so I can let you know my decision. Is that understood by you both?"

"Yes Sir."

"You are dismissed Agents and can go see the training officer."

"Yes Sir."

"Oh and by the way boy's my decision is final."

We walked out of Skinners office and went to see the training officer, we were handed a piece of paper and told to listen.

"Listen up you are all Agents of the FBI so make sure you pay attention and listen, I find it rather annoying having to repeat myself. On the paper you hold there is a list of all the things you will need to bring with you, you have two hours to go home and pack then I want you at that address on the reverse of the list, is that clear.

"Yes Sir."

"This course is to refresh your mind and check your fitness levels, punctuality will also be in your final report so let's move it people."

Everyone filed out of the room knowing they only had two hours until the course truly began.  
We arrived home and started filling our holdalls ready to leave.

"Fox how long will it take to get there."

"About twenty minutes why?"

"Shit so we don't have enough time to fuck then."

"I'm sorry babe but no we haven’t, you know how important this course is for you and your future with the FBI."

"Yeah I know but I will have to go another five days, shit I have only just got away from one prison to enter another."

"Alex the hospital was not a prison and neither is this."

"Yeah well it fuckin is if you're me

"Why who are you Alex."

"You know who the fuck I am dear Fox."

"Sometimes I really wonder just who you are."

"Don't start getting all melodramatic on me now Fox."

"Let's just move Alex as I really don't need this right now."

"Yeah come on Fox let's move, hell then at least you will have a room away from me."

I felt the hard slap across my face.

"What the hell is wrong with you Alex?"

I collapsed to the floor and started sobbing, I had heard every word I had said but it was not me saying them. I realised that Alex Krycek the assassin seemed to be getting stronger and take over more, shit and what would I tell Fox.

"I'm sorry Fox and I guess that I am afraid to be alone again, however I had no right taking it out on you."

"I'm sorry too Alex as I had no right to hit you like that."

"Don't be sorry Fox as it made me realize just how I was behaving."

"Kiss me babe and then we must move."

We shared a long deep kiss and then drove to the location; deep down I was scared of losing Fox or driving him away. We were each given rooms that were very basic with a bed and a wardrobe, then we spent the rest of the day's having lectures on doing things by the book, I guess that lesson would be a good one for Fox.

At the end of the day all the Agents ate together in the cafeteria and then we were told to return to our rooms, we were to have an early start as day two was a fitness test.  
I went in to my room and slammed the door shut then I lay on the bed and cried, I had not even been able to give Fox a goodnight kiss.

(Get a grip on yourself Alex.)

"Once and for all just get the fuck out of my head before you drive Fox away."

(You will drive him away acting like a child.)

"I love him more than anything."

(Accept me then instead of pushing Fox away)

"What the hell does it have to do with you anyway?"

(Fox was also my lover Alex.)

"No he belongs to me."

(I already told you that we are both one, I am you and you are me.)

"GO AWAY NOW."

Okay I was starting to think that I was really losing it and going mad again, maybe I could see Dr Fisher without Fox ever finding out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I had felt so guilty about just letting Alex go to his own room, however there were too many Agents around to allow me to kiss him goodnight. I waited in my room for twenty minutes and then crept towards the room Alex occupied, I knew that we would not be able to do anything but all I wanted was to kiss him goodnight and let him know he was loved.

I made it as far as Alex's door and then my blood ran cold, I could hear him arguing with himself sometimes it was his gentle voice, however I knew the voice that was replying to him was Alex Krycek the Assassin as he talked deeper. Shit I felt even sicker when I realized my cock was hard, shit when Alex was the assassin and my enemy his voice always turned me on.  
I decided that I should just return to my own room and leave Alex alone for a while, however I honestly believed that he should see the Dr for advice.

The next day I told Alex that I loved him and that we would be back home soon, over the next few days the course became far more demanding physically and mentally and we were exhausted.  
At one point we spent the entire day in two separate groups and I never even saw Alex that day, I was really fed up and knew he would be really upset and that worried me a hell of a lot.

Finally the fifth day came to an end and we were told to return to the bureau, I found Alex and we returned to our car. Alex had not even uttered a word after ten minutes.

"Alex we are nearly there so please tell me what's up babe."

"I guess I am just worried about facing Skinner, fuck it I am worried about whether I will even have a job."

"You will be okay babe, you did really well on that Course Alex and worry too much."

Alex never even spoke to me for the rest of the journey and soon we were in Skinners office.

"Good afternoon Agents, I will make this quick as I'm sure you both want to get home."

"Yes Sir."

"You Agent Mulder did well and only failed on one item, you seem to believe rules were made for everyone except you, however as you are a dam good Agent I guess that I will have to live with that."

"Thank you Sir."

"You Agent Krycek well I am pleased to say that you passed with flying colours, welcome back as a full Agent."

Alex muttered something but then I saw a tear roll down his cheek, I looked up and noticed that Skinner had also seen the tears. I prayed that Alex would not have a break down now.

"Can we leave now Sir as it's been a long week?"

"Yes Agent Mulder you may leave and see that Agent Krycek arrives home and rests, you are to report back here in three days. You will be back to work full time then and should have rested up well and be ready for work."

"Yes Sir."

We left Skinners office and soon we were back home, and god it felt so good to relax again.  
I went in to the bedroom to change while Alex took a shower, I had noticed that he was still avoiding me so I decided it was time for desperate measures.  
Soon Alex entered the bedroom with just a towel around his waist and that was when I grabbed him and shoved him on the bed

"Let's play a game of questions and answers shall we Alex."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I could not believe that Fox had cuffed me to the fuckin bed, the bastard had even tied my ankles to the bed posts.

"Let me go Fox I'm too tired to play games."

"This is no game Alex and I want to know who you keep talking too."

I started to thrash around on the bed and was getting really annoyed, shit what the hell could I tell Fox anyway.

"I have not been talking to anyone Fox."

"Liar."

Fuck I felt the hard slap across my thigh.

"I am not lying Fox."

"I told you what would happen Alex if you lied to me."

"Go on then Fox hit me and slap me, but I am telling the truth please believe me."

"The funny thing about that Alex is that I don't believe you at all, not a fuckin word of it."

"Please Fox I thought you loved me."

"Alex I love you more than anything but you are lying to yourself as well as me, I warned you that I would slap you if you lied to me."

"After you slap me will you fuck me again Fox,"

"You have one hell of a nerve Alex Krycek do you know that."

"Fox I have gone five days now, please I will beg if that's what you want."

"All I want Alex is the truth, but don't worry I love you to much to hurt you."

"So what are you going to do with me then Fox?"

"Oh you will see babe as I have it all planned out."

Shit now I was starting to get worried and wondered just what Fox was planning to do with me, shit I suddenly jumped as he shoved a lubricated finger up my ass.

"How's that feel babe."

"Oh fuck don't stop Fox."

"Understand this Alex, no matter what I do to you I will never really hurt you."

"Yeah whatever just get the fuck on with it lover."

I was in heaven by the time Fox had inserted three fingers, but I really wanted him inside me and fucking me.

"Please Fox fuck me now as I want you in me."

"What's matter babe do you need to come?"

"Please Fox I'm really desperate here."

"Just tell me the truth then babe."

"Fox I swear that I am not lying to you."

Fuck this time the slap was far harder right across my cheek.

"Shit that fuckin hurt Fox."

"Yeah well don't keep lying to me Alex."

"I'm not."

Shit I decided that maybe silence would be better as Fox slapped me again.

"I'm going to fuck you babe in a minute, that's what you really want isn’t it Alex."

"God I want you in me more than anything."

"Fuck I will come in seconds babe as you are such a turn on at my mercy."

I felt Fox slip his hard cock deep within my ass and then he fucked me hard.

"Shit touch me Fox as need to come lover."

I nearly came as I felt Fox's hot semen enter my ass, however as soon as he came he withdrew from me.

"God that was so good Alex."

"What about me Fox I need to come."

"Tell me the truth then."

"You bastard Fox."

"Now, now Alex watch the language."

I lay there as Fox got up and went in to the bathroom, soon he returned carrying a couple of items.

"Nice to see you waiting for me Alex."

"Yeah right like I could have gone anywhere, Fox what have you got there."

"Hold on Alex and then you will see."

I watched as Fox lubed his entire hand then he started to insert it deep in my ass.

"God you're so hot and tight Alex, hell even my own cock is rock hard again."

"Good for you but can you get on with it Fox."

"Oh fuck, fuck that’s amazing Fox."

I lay there squirming around as Fox inserted his entire hand up my ass.

"Shit I'm going to come soon."

"No you're not babe."

I had wondered what Fox had meant and then I felt the cock ring slip in to place.

"Fox no please don't do this."

"Sorry babe but it's staying on, you see there are more ways of getting the truth than hurting you."

"This is torture Fox and crueler than anything."

"Get over it Alex because I plan to keep this up for hours."

I watched as Fox knelt over me with his fist up my ass.

"You fuckin bastard Mulder I will fucking kill you for this."

I lay there glaring at Fox and tried to look intimidating, however that's hard when you're cuffed to a fuckin bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I saw the look in Alex's eyes change and I had seen this look many times before, he really believed that he was intimidating me.

"Nice to see you too Krycek."

"You are one dead man Mulder."

"Oh I'm so scared big bad Alex is making threats."

"Too fuckin right I am Mulder."

"You over look on thing Krycek."

"Yeah right what the hell's that Mulder."

"When Agent Krycek was hypnotised I learnt that you the assassin also loved me, so I know that you would never hurt me."

"If you say so Mulder."

"Go on then Krycek please tell me who's the real Alex Krycek."

"We are one, I am his protective side that would kill to protect him and anyone he loves."

"So why do you keep talking to him."

"Because he needs me to survive."

"Why does he refuse to accept you?"

"Because he believes that if you knew about the part of him that's capable of such acts, well let's just say he believes you would leave him."

"But I love you as much rat boy as I do the FBI agent."

"So you always loved me then."

"Yeah I did but then you betrayed me however I learnt that you had no choice."

"Yeah sorry I had very little choice when Spender was alive."

"So what happens now then?"

"You need to make the squeaky FBI agent accept me as part of him, let him know that you will still love him."

"I will do my best."

"Good you have your truths so now can you just fuck me."

"God yeah I want you so much Alex."

"The question is which Alex do you want, the agent or the assassin"

"I want and love both."

I removed the cock ring and after a few deep thrusts in to Alex's ass, we both came screaming.  
I swore there and then that I would never lose Alex no matter what.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shit I realized that the assassin had showed its presence to Fox, now I lay on the bed wondering when Fox was going to kick me out.

"Alex are you ok."

"Yeah I take it that you will be throwing me out now."

"Why do you think that?"

"Because you know that deep down I am still part assassin, shit how can you live with that Fox."

"Because I love you Alex."

"How do I really know that Fox."

"It was the assassin that I just made love too babe, and believe me I have no regrets at all."

"So I can finally accept him and you still want me Fox."

"Alex I have always wanted you and I won't lose you again no matter what, accept what will be so we can move on."

"Fine deep down I have always known he was a part of me, but what about my job shit Skinner might fire me."

"He is only a part of you Alex and face it he was only an assassin because of Spender, I believe he is just your wild side babe and I love both sides of you."

"Do you mean that Fox."

"Hell yes Alex of course I do, I get the sweet innocent Alex and the wild animal and believe me either of you can fuck me whenever you want."

"I love you Fox and want to fuck you right now."

Fox removed the cuffs and ties and we made love until sleep claimed us both.  
I realized when I woke just who I really was and I no longer cared.  
I had always been a manipulative little bastard and maybe deep down I had created the other personalities. However only one Alex Krycek could survive and that was me, trained assassin Spenders whore and all round bad guy.

However I was prepared to lay that Alex to rest once and for all, I liked my life as Agent Krycek and Fox's lover, there was nothing more I needed in life.  
Once a dirty rat always a dirty rat and I'm one hell of a happy rat, and now it's time to show my lover just how happy I really am.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Many Faces of Alex Krycek  
By CarolelaineD  
The end  
01/02/09


End file.
